A Winter's Tale Ashes 2010
by spooksfan08
Summary: Alex is back from maternity leave. A serial attacker isnt all he seems to be, Gene almost looses everything. Can Molly work it out? Why is Alex's past back to haunt her and why now?Will Alex and Gene be able to stay together despite the odds?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not own anything related to Ashes to Ashes or Life on Mars. Anything related to them belongs to Kudos. No copyright infringement intended. THis story takes place about six months after Back to the Beginning.**

**A Winter's Tale**

Gene sat in his office looking out over the main CID office. He was tired. The latest case had been difficult. More difficult than he could have anticipated. He propped his cowboy boots on the edge of the desk as he thought about the young victims and how he would have reacted had he been the father of the youngest. _Not much older than my Molly_ he shook his head as he thought about the young boy he and Alex had interviewed. He couldn't really believe the young lad had been so brave. Deep in thought he didn't hear Alex enter his office until she was directly in front of him.

"Gene?" She sighed.

"Yes Bolls" He sat up properly. She had been back from Maternity Leave for just over a month and Gene hadn't realised how mych he had missed her until she was back.

"Everyone is going to Luigi's" She watched as he nodded. He looked exhausted.

"Right"

"I might just go home to the girls. You go if you want" Alex already had her oversized jacket on. He actually missed the small leather jacket she wore in the warmer weather. This coat hid her from him almost completely. Gene shook his head as he stood and approached her.

"No" He watched as she raised her eyebrows "No, I'm getting too old for all that. Going home sounds the best plan. C'mon lead the way"

Alex was dumbfounded. The case must have affected him more than she had realised as he took her hand in his and lead her from the office. The outer office was already deserted as Ray and the others had all headed off to the pub. Pausing by her desk to turn the computer off. The light from her desk lamp illuminated Gene, making him look older.

"Gene" She reached up and touched his face as he closed his eyes. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Nothing Bolls" He held her hand to his lips, kissing her palm.

"Gene" She almost whispered.

"Just can't help but think this isnt over. I mean we got the right scumbag but I dunno. Just got a feeling that it isn't over" He sighed as Alex stepped closer.

"We will go through everything in the morning" She sighed as he bent his head to hers. "Make sure" His lips were millimeters from hers as the phone rang. Both jumped apart as if they had been shot. Alex rang a hand over her hair as Gene answered the phone. She saw him physically tense as he listened to the caller. He slammed the handset back down on Sam's desk.

"It isn't over Bolls. It is far from bloody over."

"What happened? Who is it?" Alex tried to keep the panic out of her voice.

"That sick scumbag" He shook his head as Alex raised her eyebrows. She expected an answer. "That scumbag was working with someone else. Says he has Sharon."

Alex closed her eyes as she heard Gene speak. _Sharon Grainger, the baby of the team was in trouble._ She glared at the young DC's desk as she absoebed the news.

"Sharon? Oh my God"

"Get the rest of the drunken idiots back here. We find Sharon Grainger. I am not having this thug think he can carry on where his brother left off. Not on my watch and not here" He stormed back in to the office as Alex picked up the phone. She could only pray he was right.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"You dunno wot you are messing wiv" Sharon glared at the man in front of her as he laughed. The place smelt of damp and wet paint. Sharon was more angry than anything. She had only stepped outside Luigi's so she could pick up a signal on her mobile phone. Now she was stuck in what appeared to be a basement with Frankie Hughes stood in front of her. She narrowed her eyes as her dark fringe fell in to her face.

"Gene Hunt's little terrier" He laughed.

"They'll find me and when they do, you'll be for it" She turned her face away as Hughes laughed.

"You don't get it do you DC Grainger? They arent going to find you. They know you are missing. I called that precious Guv of yours but they aren't ever going to find you. They arrested my brother for murder. I want him released. You for him." He sat in front of her as she realied who Hughes was.

"You are Tommy Hughes brother? The Whitechappel killer we stopped on Operation Innocence last month" She smirked. "Not one of our most difficult arrests. He coughed to all six murders" She almost laughed.

"Yes he did. But what makes you think he was telling the truth?" He ran a hand down Sharon's face as she silently hoped her team knew where to find her and didn't take long about it. _Please work it out Ma'am please._ She thought as she stared in to the eyes of a madman.

xxxxxxxxxxx

**Authors note. THis is going to be the Christmas fic. But I had to put a case in there too. Please let me know what you think. As with all my Ashes stories they are set in present day Fenchurch. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer not mine. All characters from Life on Mars and Ashes to Ashes are owned by Kudos and the BBC. Not me sadly. **

**Author's note. Any spelling, grammatical errors you may notice when reading speech segments are meant to reflect the regional dialect of the characters. Any other errors are probably down to spell check not being the best so let me know!**

**Our Girl**

Gene looked around his Squad Room as the various members of CID returned. It was late and they had all heard what had happened to Sharon. Chris couldn't keep his eyes off her desk as he pictured her tapping away at the computer and trying to persuade him to take her to an 80s revival gig. He smiled slightly as he remembered her talking about how she really wanted to go and see the tribute bands, but she didn't want to go without him. He could imagine nothing worse, but if it made her happy, he'd be there. He closed his eyes as Annie crossed the room to him.

"Chris?" She touched his arm.

"I'm ok" He sighed. She nodded. Annie had known Chris Skelton for years and knew he was anything but ok.

"We'll find her" She smiled slightly. "She's fine, she'll be back before we know it" Her brown curls bounced around her head as she spoke.

"'ope so Annie" He bit his lip as tears sprung to his eyes. Gene sighed. He knew exactly how Chris felt. _How many times 'av I been that scared because some nutter like Keats takes a shine to my Bolly or she goes off on her own?_ He shook his head as he saw the younger man take a deep breath.

"RIGHT!" He yelled as everyone turned to face him.

"Yes Guv" Ray found his voice.

"You lot were at Luigi's. What 'appened? C'mon, Grainger just didn't disappear in to thin air. Someone must have saw something" Gene glanced at Alex; she could see he was as scared and frustrated as Chris was.

"She couldn't get a signal on that blimin phone of hers" Phyllis shook her head. "We were at the bar, I'd just asked for a shandy and then Sharon said she wanted to use her phone but could only get a signal outside. Told me she's be two minutes" The desk sergeant shook her head as Viv rested a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Two minutes"

"Alright Phyllis luv. Anything else? What time was this?"

"Ah, I dunno. We'd left here about 5 so I'd say about twenty past" Phyllis watched as Gene nodded.

"Right, so we have one missing Detective Constable, last seen using her phone at 5;20 pm." He stared at the white board where Alex had written the time in black numbers. He knew she was determined they would not miss anything.

"Who would want to hurt Sharon? She's only a kid" Ray shook his head sadly.

"She's 26" Chris answered. He knew how much Sharon hated being thought of as the baby of the team. Even though he knew they all looked out for her. Ray nodded sadly, that summed it up as far as he was concerned, Sharon was 26 - a kid in his eyes and they were going to find her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sharon sighed as she looked around the small room where she was being held. The tears had stopped a little while ago and now she was determined she was going to get herself out of the mess she was in. _What is it Sam always says, the devil is in the detail. Ma'am always says everything is significant. Well lets see if they are right, c'mon Shaz girl. I'm going home._ She looked around the room noticing that she was alone. That was something. All she had to do now was get out of there. The cuffs that tied her wrists bit into the skin as she stood and gingerly walked around the room hoping her sprained ankle would hold up. She remembered twisting it when Hughes had bundled her in to the back of the car. She shook her head as she stared at the locked door in front of her. It was going to be a long night.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex hung up the phone, relieved that Molly and Ruby were safe and that Carrie was happy to take them for the night. She looked towards Ray and Chris who were talking quietly. It looked as if Chris was on the verge of tears. Gene had stormed back in to his office and slammed the door shut behind him. The whole place was in turmoil and Alex really didn't know what to do. It was Annie that finally broke the tension as she replaced the phone on her desk.

"I called Luigi" She smiled slightly "The CCTV camera is working, for once. He's going to bring the footage here. SOCO are still there"

"Great" Sam sighed. It was the first break in the case they had since Hughes had taunted Gene. Alex decided she had to be the one to tell Gene about the CCTV. She glanced at Ray who had pulled on his coat as Sam announced they were going to the prison to talk to Tommy Hughes. She nodded before walking into Gene's office.

"Bolly" He looked up as Alex stood in front of him with her arms folded.

"We will find her" She announced. Gene wished he could be as certain as she sounded. "Ray and Sam are going to the prison. Annie has got hold of the CCTV from Luigi"

"Good"

"Gene, don't do this" She knew he was blaming himself. He always did when one of his team got hurt.

"Do what?" He snapped as she held his gaze.

"You couldn't have known this was going to happen. Tommy Hughes is in prison. We got the right brother. Frankie Hughes may have Sharon but we got the right killer" She stood with her hands on her hips.

"She's just a kid"

"No she isn't. Sharon Grainger is a police officer Gene. Same as us. And she is a bloody good copper." Alex stood her ground as Gene looked up.

"Right, so what do you suggest we do?" Gene ran a hand over his eyes. He was getting too old. Fifty wasn't that far away and he hated to think Sharon had been taken because he was too old and too slow to see what could have happened. Alex reached across the desk and touched his hand.

"She isn't some damsel in distress that is going to wait for us to find her. You trained her well, we will find her" Gene smiled and squeezed her hand.

"Yeah" He stood "But I aint sitting here waiting for her to walk through those bloody doors. Chris is loosing the plot, Ray is angry and someone has to keep it together" Gene walked around his desk.

"Yes" Alex smiled sadly. She was also going sick with worry about her young friend but she had to keep things together for her team, for Gene. "Sometimes it's horrible isn't it? Being the grown up"

Gene nodded once. He knew Alex understood. She had seen what he was like when Sam, his best friend was in a coma. He had been like a bear with a sore head for weeks and occasionally she caught him watching her as if he couldn't quite believe she was actually there.

"Come on then Bolls" He opened the office door as she raised an eyebrow. "Someone must know where that scum is keeping our girl. Lets go and fetch her"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**author's note. Will Sharon wait around to be rescued? Where is Tommy Hughes and can Luigi actually help? More soon. Please let me know what you think. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer I do not own anything related to Ashes to Ashes or Life on Mars. Anything related to them belongs to Kudos. No copyright infringement intended. THis story takes place about six months after Back to the Beginning.**

**Brothers in Arms?**

Ray walked along the corridor towards the Squad Room. He couldn't help but think about what he had learnt at the prison, which admittedly wasn't much. He felt sick at the thought that Sharon was missing. He really wanted to be out there looking for her rather than talking to idiots and getting absolutely no where. He looked up as Gene walked towards him.

"Ray" Gene almost barked. It had been a long time since he had seen his boss and old friend look so tired and worried.

"Guv" Ray answered.

"What did that little scrote have to say for himself?" Gene glared.

"Tommy Hughes reckons he doesn't know anything about Sharon going missing. Look Guv, this Frankie Hughes is a nasty piece of work. I got the impression that 'e was a bit scared 'o his brother" Ray really really wanted a cigarette. He was almost regretting giving them up when he had started dating Mia. He closed his eyes as he thought of Chris, knowing he would never be able to cope as well as the young man had if it had been his girlfriend that was missing.

"Well, he wants to be more scared of me than of that ponce" Gene ran his hand through his messy blonde hair as Alex joined them in the corridor.

"Ladies" She smiled as she stood with her hands on her hips. _She has been spending too much time with me_ Gene thought. Gene stared at her as Ray sighed.

"Annie has found something, we have a lead"

xxxxxxxx

Sharon was beginning to feel more frustrated than scared. She had no idea how long she had been in the small room but she knew it had to be at least a few hours. _Long enough for Chris and the others to miss me. Wonder if they have spoken to Mum yet? She'll go mental. Oh Mum. _She wiped the tears from her eyes as she thought of how her mother would react when she found out that her only daughter had gone missing. She glared at the wall opposite her and folded her arms across her chest. The door opposite her was locked from the outside but there did seem to be a small slither of light that crept through between the door and it's frame. _Maybe just maybe_ Sharon thought to herself as she began to think of a plan.

XX

Chris stared at his desk as he listened to Annie and Sam talking quietly. He clenched and unclenched his fists as he listened to them talk. He knew Annie had been digging in to the affairs of the Hughes brothers. It was clear from how the general feeling of pessimism had lifted that she had found something useful. He hoped she had. He felt useless, paralysed by the fear that Sharon was alone and afraid and he couldn't get to her. He turned his head as Alex, Gene and Ray walked in to the room. Gene clapped his hands, summoning the attention of all the members of CID as well as Viv and Phyllis who were still sat talking quietly. Phyllis was visibly upset.

"Right, Bolly 'ere tells me we have some information. Isnt that right Bolls?" Gene turned to her as Alex raised her eyebrows.

"Yes. Annie found something" She nodded towards the heavily pregnant DS. Annie pushed a strand of brown hair from her eyes as she walked towards the white board.

"Well, I don't know how useful it will be" She looked at Chris briefly before looking away. "I don't know"

"Annie" Sam started. He knew how much she liked Sharon, everyone seemed to treat the young woman as the baby of the team. She sighed as she heard Gene start talking.

"C'mon Annie luv, spit it out"

"I did a bit of ringing around. I knew I had heard the name Frankie Hughes from when we lived back in Manchester. I just couldn't think why. I mean we arrested Tommy so I assumed it was just in relation to that, but when I did a little bit of digging I realised"

"Realised what?" Chris spoke for the first time as Gene and Alex exchanged worried glances. Chris sounded exhausted and on the verge of tears.

"That four years ago Frankie was arrested as part of Operation Rose in the Moss Side area of Manchester. He only got out of Prison three months ago. He was found guilty of affray and GBH. Beat a copper up during the arrest. Anyway I rang the new DI at GMP and got her to go through the files for me. When Frankie was inside he had a girlfriend, Suzie Anthony. She lives in London, just outside of Fenchurch but has a shop in town. The shop closed last September, probably due to the recession but she still has access to the building" Annie watched as Gene and Sam frowned. Sam swore quietly under his breath.

"Operation Rose?" Alex asked, a brief flashback to her coma dream startled her. She remembered feeling powerless, terrified that Gene didn't trust her anymore. He frowned slightly as he caught her gaze.

"Yeah, we ran it the month before we came down 'ere" Chris answered.

"Yeah" Annie answered.

"Frankie Hughes, 35 white male, 6ft 2 inches. Black hair, slightly balding. Thick set, almost no other discernable features apart from a tattoo of a snake on his left forarm. Arrested for beating seven bells out of a PC during the drugs raid. Nasty little sod. Chris you were the arresting officer" Phyllis suddenly realised what she had said as Chris seemed to turn as pale as a ghost. He ran from the Squad Room as Gene called after him.

"Chris!" Gene yelled after him.

"Let him go" Alex rested a hand on his arm as he yelled.

"I'll go" Ray was out the door and heading towards the Men's Toilets before anyone could stop him. He knew exactly where his friend was headed.

"So" Sam stared at the rest of the team as they all sat silently. "Looks like we got a nutter out for revenge. Not just for putting his psychopathic brother in prison but putting him there too. Annie, dig out everything you can on Operation Rose. Phyllis can you contact a few old faces back in Manchester? See if we still have some friends in the GMP? Thanks" He shot Phyllis a grateful smile.

"Aye, course I will luv" Phyllis nodded.

"Ok then, Annie you said this bird of his has a shop? Where?" Gene turned to her.

"Callaghan Rd"

"Right, Annie keep Chris 'ere if you can. Send Ray after us. Sam, Bolly you are wiv me?" Gene marched towards the door.

"Where you off to?" Viv spoke up for the first time.

"We" He turned to the desk officer "We are going to rattle a few feathers, get our girl and nick the scrawny arsed little scrote that thinks he can take his revenge for us putting 'im where 'e was supposed to be in the first place!" Gene bellowed as he pushed the Squad Room doors open with both palms outstretched. Alex grapped her jacket as Sam followed them. He sighed, he just hoped his Guv was right.

**authors note. Short chapter, a filler. Is Hughes really after revenge? More soon.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxx


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer not mine. Is anyone still reading this? If so thank you very much it means the world to me. Hope you enjoy.**_

**_Drive_**

Gene drove through the West London streets like a man possessed. All he could think about was getting to the disused shop where they believed Sharon was being held. Sam hung on to the back seat of the red Audi for dear life as Alex remained quiet in the passenger seat. Not for the first time Sam wondered exactly how Gene had so far avoided loosing his licence for speeding.

"Guv" Sam started as Gene took a corner at breakneck speed.

Gene ignored him as Alex took in a deep breath. She knew Gene would never knowingly put his team or her in danger but sometimes his driving made her feel slightly uneasy. She knew he was only trying to get to Sharon.

"Guv!" Sam tried again, frustrated that his boss and best friend seemed to be ignoring him.

"What is it Nancy?" Gene snapped.

"Callaghan Road."

"What about it?" Gene stepped on the accelerator as Alex half turned in her seat to look at Sam.

"Sam?" She asked.

"There are three shops there that are disused. Annie just text me the name of the one which is most likely to be the one we need" He explained as Gene swore as he swerved the car to avoid a cyclist. Alex sighed as she turned back to the road. Gene ignored the death glare she shot him as he swore at the unfortunate cyclist.

"Well which one is it?" Gene barked as Sam checked his phone.

"The middle one. Next to the Chinese takeaway - Sunset Gardens" Sam answered. He was used to Gene's temper. He knew it was only because he was worried about Sharon. Alex unclipped her seatbelt as Gene brought the car to a halt outside the Sunset Gardens.

"It's the Bridal Shop" Alex stared out of the car window.

"Yeah looks like" Sam answered.

"Eh?" Gene had his hand on the handle of the car door, ready to go.

"When I was looking for a wedding dress, Annie and Sharon suggested this place. We came here looking for a dress" She shook her head. Now another memory would be sullied by something awful. Her memory of her wedding to Gene wasn't perfect, she remembered bits and bobs but since Layton had shot her in the head, sending her in to a 1980s dream filled coma she had trouble remembering events that had happened before the gun had gone off. If it wasn't for the gold band on her finger or the photograph in her living room she would have believed the wedding was merely a dream. She looked up at the deserted shop and prayed that her friend was inside unharmed. All she really wanted to do was get Sharon back in one piece and get home to her girls. She glanced at Gene, knowing he felt the same.

"Come on then" Sam decided as he opened the car door as Gene and Alex glanced at each other before following him. Gene stared at the apparently abandoned building as he thought about what to do next. Alex glanced at the grocery shop next door and the skip parked a few doors away.

"Right Bolls" Gene clapped his hands together as she walked up to him.

"Call for back up. Ray is on his way" She watched as Gene raised an eyebrow. She had known Gene for almost five years and been married for almost two of those, she had only ever known him call for back up. That had been the day Layton had shot her. Now she was terrified they would need CO19 again.

"Sam, you stay here, Bolls get on to Ray - see where the 'ell he is" Gene ordered them as Alex nodded once. She knew Gene asking her to call Ray was the closest they would get to asking for backup.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ray drove through the busy streets with Chris beside him. He knew Gene would be unhappy with him for bringing Chris with him but there was no way that the young DC was going to be left behind. Ray sighed. He would have been in the same state if Mia was missing. He smiled slightly as he thought of the murder squad detective. He couldn't wait for her to get back from her course.

"Ray" Chris spoke quietly.

"Yes mate?" Ray turned the corner that would lead them to Callaghan Road.

"She is going to be alright isn't she? Shaz I mean" Chris sounded terrified. Ray sighed as he thought about his answer. He wanted to lie and tell him that of course Sharon would be ok but a brief look at his young friend and he knew he couldn't lie.

"We'll find her mate" He sighed as he pushed the accelerator to the floor.

Sharon was annoyed. She wanted to go home. She wanted to have a drink with Phyllis and get Chris to walk her home, holding her hand and making her laugh. She slapped the locked door with the palm of her hand as she leant against it. She closed her eyes and fought the tears as she thought she was dreaming. Closing her eyes she listened intently. Nah I'm going mad. That aint the Guv I can hear. Grainger you are going dolally girl. She thumped the wood again in temper as she realised she was still on her own.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Frankie Hughes sat in his old Ford Fiesta as he watched Gene and the others look at his ex girlfriend's shop. He smiled sadly as he thought about how upset she had been when the shop had closed. _Bloody recession! Like the bleedin 80s all over again_. He glared as he watched Alex call someone on her mobile._ Well at least I can get some use out of the old place_. _Eh up, 'ere come the cavalry! _He almost laughed as he saw Ray park his car next to Gene's Audi_. Time to have a word with the DCI I think_. He smiled as he pulled his own mobile phone from his jean pocket. Gene answered on the second ring.

"What!" Gene barked in to the phone as he tried the lock on the shop door.

"Now now Mr Hunt" Hughes laughed down the phone.

"Where's Grainger? You piece of scum, what 'av you done wiv er?" He turned to see the colour drain from Chris' face as he and Ray joined them.

"Guv" Chris spoke quietly. Gene turned away from him as Alex looked sympathetically at the young man. She narrowed her eyes as she looked across the road.

"Ray" She stayed still but continued to look at the small car across the road.

"Yeah Boss?" Ray followed her eye line.

"That Vauxhall nova, K reg. It wasn't here when we arrived. Did you notice it?" She had a very funny feeling about this. Ray shook his head.

"No Alex can't say I noticed it" Ray watched as she smiled slightly.

"How about you and Chris go around the back, see if we can get in that way?" She knew Gene was about to explode and would do if he knew what she was thinking. The November air chilling her to her bones.

"Yeah, c'mon Chris" He shot Alex a confused look as he wondered what their DI was thinking this time. Gene slammed the phone shut as he turned to see her walk straight towards the small car.

"Bolly!" He yelled as she ignored him. Her heart was pounding in her chest as the engine of the car she approached started. She watched as the small car sped past her. Gene called her name again as she turned to him with her hands on her hips.

"Got it" She smiled before walking back to her husband.

"Bolls!" Gene yelled "Get yer scrawny arse over 'ere" She marched back to him.

"That was Hughes watching us. I am certain of it" She pulled her phone out of her pocket and asked Phyllis to run a PNC check on the car. Gene nodded once and grunted as Sam returned.

"She's in there. I am certain of it Guv" He looked at Ray.

"Right, are we going to get her or are we going to ponce about out 'ere all night?" Gene walked to the skip and pulled out a piece of wood. Sam raised his eyebrows as Gene proceeded to smash the shop window.

"Guv!" Sam yelled as Alex stepped back to get out of the way. Gene continued to smash the window.

"What now Ethel? You want to go and get a bleedin' warrant? Aint got time for the niceties" he smashed the window before leaning in and unclipping the lock on the door. Swearing profusely as he cut his hand on the glass he was stunned in to silence as they heard a woman scream.

**author's note. Who was screaming? Is it worth continuing with my story? Please let me know x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer not mine.**

**Too easy?**

Gene muttered under his breath as he saw the blod drip from his hand. The laceration was only small but it had bled more than he expected. For a moment he wondered how deep the cut really was. Chris and Ray were already in the disused shop as Alex and Sam followed them, for once Gene had hung back. He knew finding Sharon was a blessing but he couldn't help but think it had been too easy. She had been missing a matter of hours and as the night air began to give way to daylight he began to wonder if Sharon's abduction was just the start of Hughes' vendetta against the team. He sighed, _hadn't they been through enough in the last few years? Sam's car accident, Bolly's coma, Layton, Keats, Morgan, Viv's nephew's murder. It was too much, I'm too old I can't do this anymore. I can't keep all these daft sods safe all the time. _He closed his eyes as he saw Sam stare at him.

"Right then Sammy boy" He stared at him

"Guv" Sam answered, frowning. He had seen the blood drip through his friend's hands.

"Where is she?"

Another shout was heard from the top of the stair case as Ray yelled for everyone to get out. Sharon was hugging Chris as if her life depended on it when Ray shouted.

"Get out! Everyone out!" He ran down the stairs almost knocking Alex from her feet as he tried to get everyone out of the shop. Gene grabbed Alex to steady her as she fell back in to the wall.

"Ray!" She yelled as he bundled her out of the shop. Her head spun as she realised what was going on. Chris and Sharon were inches behind them as the shop erupted in flames, a huge explosion throwing them all from their feet. Gene landed face half on top of Alex as she buried her face in the tarmac. He instinctively held her head to him as burning debris covered the street. She rolled on to her back to see the shop front ablaze. Ray was on his back coughing as Sharon lay silently next to him. Chris seemed to be beating flames from Sam's leather jacket as Sam tried to get the coat off.

"What the beleedin' ell?" Gene yelled as his team stared at the burning building. Sirens could be heard in the distance as car alarms sounded in protest.

"Bomb, Guv" Ray answered. "I saw it on the landing when I got upstairs" He coughed as he suddenly became aware that Sharon had been silent since they had got out of the shop. She had been silent since they had heard her scream.

"Sharon?" Alex pushed herself in to a sitting position as she looked across to the younger woman. Sharon groaned as Ray shook her shoulder gently. It was then Chris turned to see his girlfriend laying on the pavement. He stared in shock for a moment as he saw Ray leaning over her, trying to get her to open her eyes.

"Hurts" She muttered. Suddenly Alex remembered the time the youngest member of the team had been stabbed. She had gone in to Cardiac Arrest. The incident had given both her and Chris nightmares as Alex remembered carrying out CPR on the young woman so long ago. She hoped that history wasn't repeating itself.

"Open yer eyes luv" Ray commanded as Sharon groaned. It was then he spotted the bruising on her face and the cut above her eye.

"Chris?" She muttered.

"He's 'ere luv. Tried to get the dozy sod to stay at the station but 'e weren't 'aving none of it" Ray shook his head as the fire engines finally reached them. Gene stood and walked towards the Chief Fire Officer. It was a bomb, he was certain of it and he didn't want any evidence destroyed. Ray knew his stuff when it came to explosives and Gene had no reason to doubt his DS.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Annie sat at her desk with a cup of tea that Phyllis had placed on her desk. She knew Phyllis was worried about her, but she was more worried about Sam and the others. There had been no word from them since Chris had stormed out of the Squad Room with Ray. She sipped her tea as she stared at the phone. She willed it to ring as Phyllis looked up and caught her frowning.

"They will be alright luv" Phyllis smiled slightly.

"I hope so" Annie sighed.

"They will. Our Sharon will be back here before you know it" She smiled at the younger woman "She's right exited about that baby of yours. And the adoption business with Alex and the Guv will be through before Christmas won't it? They are not going to do anything that will risk that are they? You've seen the Guv with Alex and the girls. Alex, Molly and Ruby are his priority these days" Phyllis smiled as the phone on Chris' desk rang.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex leant against the waiting room wall. The explosion had been a nightmare, her head ached and her ears rang. Sharon and Gene had been taken to the hospital against their will but both she and the boys had insisted. Gene had insisted that the cut on his hand was nothing and that she was making a fuss over nothing. The fact that Hughes was still on the run was bothering her more than anything. They had to find him. She sighed as she saw Sam walk towards her.

"You ok?" Sam glanced at her before sitting on the plastic chair in front of her.

"Yes, thanks. Did you ring the station?"

"Yeah, I spoke to Annie. The Chief Fire Officer wants to talk to Gene in the morning" Sam answered as Alex sighed.

"Definately arson then?"

"Looks like"

Both fell silent as Chris and Ray returned. Ray had been trying to ring Mia while Chris had called Sharon's mother. The older Grainger woman was distraught at the news her daughter was in A&E. She was on her way to the hospital and Chris knew he was going to have a very difficult conversation with Fiona Grainger. He shoved his hands in his pockets as he thought about it.

"The doctor said Sharon has been really lucky" Sam sighed.

"Yeah, concussion and a fractured collar bone" Ray looked at Chris. "She is fine, she's going to be fine. Did I not say?" Ray grinned.

"Yeah" Chris sighed as the nurse walked in to the waiting room.

"Anyone with Sharon Grainger?" She called as Chris turned and walked towards the nurse.

"I'm her boyfriend. Can I see her?" Chris looked like a little boy lost as he followed the nurse through the wooden doors.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex felt like she had been waiting in the hospital waiting room for hours. Gene had disappeared throught the doors almost an hour before she had sent Sam and Ray back to the station. Chris was with Sharon and her mum as she thought about how arresting the older Hughes brother for a number of murders had led to all the trouble with Sharon. She closed her eyes as she thought about how the paperwork with the adoption would be through in a few weeks. She opened her eyes as she felt movement next to her.

"Bolls" He grinned as he saw her turn to him.

"Ready?"

"Yeah" Gene smiled as he waved his bandaged hand in the air "Eight stitches, inadine dressing and a tetanus shot in the arse. But I'm ready"

"Come on then" Alex stood up and took his good hand in her own "Let Chris and Sharon have some time on their own"

"Yeah, back to the station eh? Ethel will be worrying where we are" Gene handed her the keyes to the Audi as they walked out of the hospital.

**authors note. Please review. More soon. Or should I leave the story there?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Secrets**

Molly was getting seriously fed up with her homework. Double maths on a Monday morning was not her idea of a good start to the week, especially when the teacher, Mr Jones hated her and Wes. She just knew it. Sighing she left her books on the table and wandered over to where Ruby was sat watching the lights on the Christmas tree flash on and off.

"Uncle Evan?" Molly sat on the carpet next to the baby. Ruby clapped her hands.

"Yes"

"I hate maths"

"I know"

"No I really hate maths, with a passion." She rolled her eyes for dramatic effect as Ruby laughed at her. Evan shook his head and smiled. His Goddaughters were as dramatic as their mother had been.

"Just finish your homework" He smiled at the young girl. "Alex and Gene will be home soon"

"Yey" Molly clapped her hands for the baby to copy her. Ruby just giggled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gene sat in his office, he was glad that Sharon was safe. He blamed himself that she had been hurt in the first place. Terry Hughes had been arrested for various violent crimes and for a moment Gene wondered if he had arrested the right Hughes brother. He glanced through the office door to where Annie and Alex were talking quietly. He sighed, it was time they all went home. Tomorrow they could deal with the paperwork and the fall out from the explosion. He stood and walked to the office door. Sam and Ray were talking about something, Ray perched on the edge of Annie's desk.

"Oi" He yelled as all his team turned to face him. "Ain't you lot got homes to go to? Go on, see you all in the morning"

Gene shook his head, he hadn't needed to tell them all twice. He watched as Viv and Phyllis grabbed their coats. All the while Phyllis telling everyone how it was a miracle that none of them had been killed. Viv was nodding his head and muttering that she was right as Ray looked at his watch and realised that they were too late for Luigi's or the Railway Arms. Annie and Sam said their goodbyes to Alex as Sam ushered his wife out of the office. Gene leant on the frame of his office door and smiled. Alex turned and caught his eye. He couldn't help but smile.

"Gene"

"Yes Bolly" He smiled as she walked towards him.

"Are you alright Gene? You've been very quiet since we got back from the hospital" Alex frowned. Her husband was not known for being quiet. The last time she had seen him like this was when Keates had been trying to discredit him, and had tried to use her to do it. Gene shook his head.

"Never been better Bolls" He stared at a point in the distance. That was when she knew he was hiding something from her. Gene always looked her directly in the eye. She reached out and touched his chest, forcing him to look at her.

"Gene"

"We could have lost Grainger" He closed his eyes "She's just a kid and she could have been killed. Christ Bolls, it never ends does it?"

Alex sighed. She knew how much Gene cared about the team. He thought of all of them as family and they were his responsiblity. She shook her head.

"Shaz will be fine. She's tougher than she looks" She smiled slightly as Gene nodded.

"Bloody good job" He felt Alex run her hands up along his chest until she reached his shoulder. He couldn't believe how close they had all been to being hurt. How young and fragile Sharon had looked laid on the tarmac semi conscious. For once he could completely empathise with Chris. He knew how it felt to watch the woman you loved lay in a hospital bed.

"Yes" Alex sighed "Let's go home"

"Best suggestion you 'ad all day" Gene smiled as Alex wrapped her arms around his neck. Resting her forehead against his she closed her eyes. Gene held her as he thanked a God he wasn't sure he believed in that they had all survived. He knew he had to tell her what he was thinking, she would only nag him to death until he did. But the way she looked at him before she kissed him made him think that maybe it could wait a little longer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Annie was glad she was home. She had been worried sick about Sam and the others when they had gone off to look for Sharon. She was glad her young friend was ok but she was even more glad Sam had got back to her in one piece. Curled up on the sofa she flicked through the television channels while Sam made tea.

"You ok?" He walked in to the living room carrying two mugs.

"Yeah" She sighed "Nothing on tellie this time of night" She took the mug gratefully as Sam sat beside her.

"Nah? Didn't think there would be. Remember when there was only the test card to watch at this time of night? When there was just a high pitched noise after the programmes ended" Sam shook his head as Annie shuddered.

"When we were kids? Oh yeah I hated that test card. The one with the girl and the toy clown gave me the heebejeebes" She watched as Sam nodded.

"God yeah, I hated that." He sipped his tea. "Gave me nightmares for years afterwards"

Annie nodded as she rested a hand on her husband's leg. She knew all about his nightmares. He had told her about his coma dream where she was the only woman on the team. Alex and Sharon had never even entered it, despite the fact Gene and the others were there. She smiled, even Mia hadn't made it that deep in to his subconsious. She also knew the test card girl had made it somewhere into the nightmares. She didn't understand it all, despite her psychology degree but she was glad Sam had told her about it. Sighing she placed her mug on the small coffee table. Sam yawned as he realised exactly how late it was.

"Sam" Annie started. Sam turned to her and brushed a lock of brown curls from her eyes.

"Yeah" She smiled as he kissed her cheek. She closed her eyes as the sensation overwhelmed her.

"Lets get some rest. I've got my scan tomorrow" Sam smiled widely as he pulled her to her feet.

"20 weeks? Won't be long until that little one is here" He watched as she nodded slightly. He knew she was going to be a great mother but she was terrified that she was going to mess up.

"I just don't want to sleep through the appointment" She kissed him as he pulled back.

"Bed then" He watched as she widened her eyes "To sleep Annie, to sleep" She smiled as he shook his head. It still amazed her that she was able to tease her husband and watch him fall for it so completely.

"Come on then" She walked out of the room, tea abandoned as Sam shook his head, turned the televison off and followed him.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ray was disappointed that the Railway Arms and Luigi's was closed. He really felt as if he had earned a pint. It was so late that some people would have classed it as early. He sighed as he picked up his phone debating whether he was going to call Mia or not. He ran a hand over his face and through his curly brown hair as he realised how close the team had been to getting blown up. _If I hadn't seen that bomb on the landing. Would Chris or Sam have seen it? Would Alex and the Guv? Would they had known what it was? Too close today. Too close._ He got up and walked around his living room. He knew there was going to be no sleep for him that night. Deciding tea and something to eat was the best plan he left the living room and tried to keep his thoughts from what could have happened and be thankful that he did see the small bomb that would have killed him and his friends. He tried not to think that once again Mia hadn't answered his calls.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Chris bought a coffee from the hospital drinks machine for himself and Sharon's mother. She smiled slightly as she took the scalding hot drink from the young man. Sharon had gone to sleep but was doing well. He kept reminding himself that she was alive and the doctors were only keeping her in for observation.

"Christopher" The older woman began.

"Yes Mrs Grainger" Chris knew that whenever his full name was used he was in trouble.

"My daughter nearly died today didn't she?"

"Yes Mrs Grainger"

"I see" Fiona Grainger took a deep breath before sitting down on one of the faded plastic chairs in the corridor. "She told me you and your friends saved her life"

"Oh"

"Thank you. For looking after my little girl" Fiona sighed. She had no more tears left to cry, but the thought of someone abducting her little girl and locking her away made her heart turn to ice. She was incredibly angry with everyone but was trying not to take her anger out on her daughter's friends and colleagues. A nurse walked past them without a second look as Chris stared at the floor.

"I" He started "Sharon and I well, we have been seeing a bit of each other"

"I know" Fiona smiled. She liked the young man in front of her. She could see what her daughter saw in him. "She thinks alot of you"

"I think alot of her" Chris couldn't help but smile as he wondered exactly what Sharon had told her mother.

"Look Christopher" She rested a hand on his arm "I know you were engaged once. Before my ex husband died."

Chris felt himself turn pale as he sat on the chair next to her. He had no idea Sharon's father had died. She had shut everyone out and he had no idea why. They had broken up for a while. It was a time he didn't like to remember, now he cursed himself for not pushing Sharon for an explaination. "Her father and I were divorced, not something I am proud of. But Sharon rarely saw him. She idolised him though, despite the drinking and the womanising" Fiona paused "What I am trying to say rather badly is that if you were to ask Sharon again I would not object"

Chris nodded once. He didn't know what to say. Fiona Grainger had told him that she approved of him. He knew that was a good thing, but he wasn't sure if he could ask the DC to marry him. He sighed.

"She's amazing. And I do love her. Honest" He paused "She deserves better than me" Fiona was about to protest as Chris stood up and walked back towards her daughter's hospital room, the coffee now cold and forgotten on the floor.

"Oh you silly boy" Fiona sighed as she watched him walk away.

**A/N Ok is anyone still reading this? Please let me know what you think. I am going to finish this story soon. Just a little Christmas romance to come. Will Chris ask Sharon? What is Gene thinking and how will Annie's scan go? More soon x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer Not mine. **

Returns

Annie was surprised she was the first person to arrive in the CID office that morning. Most mornings Gene and Alex were first. She shrugged off her heavy jacket and made her way across to the small kitchenette that was just at the side of the main office. She desperately wanted the day over and done with, something about finding Sharon was too easy. She didn't like to think about what could have happened if Ray hadn't seen the bomb at the top of the stairs. She flicked the radio of and began singing along with Slade.

"I wish it could be Christmas everyday" She sang quietly as the baby kicked. She couldn't help but laugh as she decided the baby clearly didn't like her singing.

"Everyone's a critic" She turned to see Sam stood in the doorway.

"Tea?"

"Great thanks" He smiled as her as she waved the mug in the air. Something had changed overnight, she seemed so much more relaxed.

"Where is everyone?" Annie waited for the kettle to boil.

"Viv said Gene and Ray were here at 7. They are interviewing Hughes now. They reckon Tommy Hughes knows exactly where his brother is" Sam took the tea from her gratefully. Annie was immediately worried as she walked past him in to the main CID office.

"Sam" She paused as he turned to her, the mug already at his lips. "What if we were wrong? What if we should have arrested Frankie Hughes rather than Tommy? I mean Alex said she saw Frankie at the Bridal shop, that she knows he saw her. She made sure he did" Annie frowned.

"Maybe we should have arrested both of them. I dunno Annie. I don't like it though." He sat at his own desk and pulled out a file. Annie nodded as she picked up the phone.

"Yeah, the devill is in the details" She sighed wondering when she had actually started sounding like her husband.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Gene sat at the old formica table in the interview room. He glared at the old rings where mugs had left their marks and waited. Ray was beside him, he didn't want Alex with him for this interview. He needed not to worry about her. If it was to be his last he decided he should do things the way he had always done. After all why change a winning formula? There were only so many times he could jack the job in. He glanced sideways at his old friend and wondered who the Super would promote in to his job. He knew it was either Sam or Alex, unless they got some outsider in. Ray glanced at Gene as he wondered what his boss was thinking.

"Guv"

"Yeah"

"'Ow do you want to play this?" Ray asked as Gene glared at the wall.

"Same as ever, Raymundo. Same as ever"

Both men glanced up briefly as Tommy Hughes was led in to the room. He glared at Ray as Ray returned the death glare. Gene narrowed his eyes as he saw the thinner almost scrawny looking man sit opposite them.

"For the benefit of the tape" Ray started as Gene continued to glare at the man they had arrested under a week ago. "It is Friday Decemer 3rd 2010. 17:20. Those present are DCI Gene Hunt, DS Ray Carling and being interviewed is Thomas Frederick Hughes." Tommy shook his head and laughed as Gene took a breath.

"Look, Tommy I aint that bovvered with you" Gene started "What I am bovvered with is the abduction of one of my best officers and the bomb that nearly blew me and mine to Kingdom Come"

"Not my problem" Tommy shruged "I been in 'ere aint I? I aint been able to abduct anyone. Like it weren't me that abducted that lad you said I 'ad. Or that gun you said was mine. That weren't"

"Don't give me that you ponce." Gene began pacing the room "I know it was your sodding gun. It just so happens to be 2010. Not 1982, forensics said if it werent yours you 'ad definatly fired the bloody thing. Good enough for me"

"Anyway" Ray interrupted.

"Anyway" Gene pressed on "You gonna tell us where that scrote of a brother of yours is?"

"No"

Gene ran a hand through his already messy blonde hair as he walked across to the skinny man sat opposite Ray. The way the man smirked irritated Gene more than anything had for a long time. He stepped back as he pondered what was the best course of action. He knew what Alex would say. He could picture her telling him to step back take a deep breath and remember everything is significant. He grabbed Tommy by the shoulders as he dragged him to his feet.

"Now you listen to me" He was so close that he could feel the breath on his face "You tell me where that no good scrote of a brother of yours is. And you tell me NOW!" Gene almost screamed in his face as Ray stood up.

"I'd listen to my Guv if I was you" Ray sighed. He had a feeling it was going to be a long day. Tommy Hughes held his breath as Gene kept hold of his shirt. There was no way Gene was going to make things easier for the man.

"GENE!" Alex yelled as she opened the door. Gene closed his eyes for a moment before deposting the man back on his feet. Ray sighed.

"Yes Bolls" Gene turned to her. She was clearly annoyed and he had a feeling she was annoyed with him.

"You are both needed back in the Squad Room" She rested her hands on her hips as she spoke. Gene nodded.

"Why's that then?"

"Frankie Hughes just called" She turned and walked out of the Interview Room, clearly unwilling to tell Gene any more while they were in the room with Hughes. Gene watched her leave as Ray glanced she walked away.

"Well" Gene turned away from Hughes as Ray stepped back "You 'eard what the lady said"

Suddenly Tommy Hughes was left alone in the Interview Room wondering what was going to happen next.

**A/N Is anyone still reading this? Please let me know what you think. I am beginning to loose confidence with writing Ashes to Ashes 2010 so if you think I should drop this story please let me **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer not mine **

**Recurring Nightmares**

"What the hell do you think you were doing in there?" Alex' cut glass accent was at full volume as the trio reached the Squad room. Gene raised his eyebrows as she slammed the door to the office open. The rest of the team were used to the heated exchanges between Alex and Gene, not even Annie batted an eyelid.

"Interviewing a suspect. What did it bloody look like?" Gene yelled as Ray skulked back to his desk as Sam crossed the room to talk to him.

"What did it look like? What did it look like?" Alex yelled "Gene Hunt it looked like you were about to kill the man! Hasn't this department been through enough already?" She glared at him, determined that she was not going to back down. The rest of the room was silent as they watched the exchange between the DCI and DI. Even Sam kept out of this argument. He was much more concerned about the phone call Annie had taken moments before. When it became clear both his friends were at an impasse he cleared his throat.

"Frankie Hughes called" Sam spoke quietly.

"Yeah I 'eard" Gene kept his eyes on his wife as he spoke _Bloody 'ell she's gorgeous when she's pissed off with me_ he thought as Alex narrowed her eyes.

"Oh," Sam pushed on regardless. "So you know what he said then"

"No I bloody well don't"

"Sam" Annie bit her bottom lip as the doors to the Squad Room opened to reveal Chris and Sharon were back. Ray walked over to the young DC and hugged her as Chris smiled slightly.

"What did 'e say? Ma'am?" Sharon asked as Gene felt the anger dissipate from him.

Alex closed her eyes, relieved that Sharon was back but unsure if she was able to say what Frankie Hughes had said with Sharon in the room. She glanced at Gene and then Sam before deciding she had no choice.

"He said it isn't the last we heard of him. That he wasn't that bothered about his brother" She sighed "After all it was Keats paying his wages" Alex heard both Sharon and Annie gasp. Ray swore loudly as Phyllis crossed herself.

"Jim Keats playing up again?" Gene turned to Alex who nodded.

"Right" He bellowed so that he had the full attention of his team. "Jimbo is no longer a serving police officer. Last I 'eard he was on bail for murder and all that crap he put us through. Now if Keats is behind all this I want 'im stopped."

"Yes Guv" A quiet chorus emerged from the team. Annie couldn't believe Jim Keats had come back to haunt them, and was using the brother of a man they had arrested to do so. In a way it made Jim Keats more dangerous than ever but it also meant that Frankie Hughes was going to have no reason to back off. It gave him more incentive to go after the team. Gene watched as each member of CID took in the news. He closed his eyes for a moment aware that the rest of the team would be looking to him for answers. He just wasn't sure he was had any. For the first time in a long time he was pleased that Sam seemed to be taking control of the situation.

"You 'eard the Guv" He stood as the rest of the team nodded "Jim Keats is no longer a serving member of the Met. We treat him like any other criminal that has breached bail conditions. Annie can you go through everything we have on Frankie Hughes and Jim Keats? See if there is a link. Viv, talk to the bail people. Who is supposed to be watching him? Is he on tag? I need to know. Sharon, you and Chris go through the files too. Ray, with me"

"Where are we off to?" Ray grabbed his jacket as Chris stood up. Sam nodded that the younger man could join them.

"Find Keats"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gene walked back in to his office as Sam continued to hand out orders to the rest of the team. His eyes settled on the calendar in the corner of the room, just left of his precious dart board. _December 9__th__ 2010. Not long till Christmas, you always did 'ave good timing you short arse twerp _Gene cursed Keats knowing he would never hear him. He hadn't noticed the Squad Room gradually empty as Alex crossed the room to his office and walked in.

"Bolls" He glanced up at her.

"Gene" Alex sighed as she closed the door behind her.

"Can I 'elp you luv?" She could tell he was still angry with her for shouting at him. She really didn't care.

"Yes. You can tell me what is going on"

"Wish I knew luv, wish I knew" Gene sighed as he shoved his hands in his pockets. Alex walked over to him as he met her eyes.

"This isn't like last time" She rested her hands on Gene's shoulders as he sighed. "It isn't"

"Ow do you work that one out Bolls?" His Manchester accent more prominent now he was tired.

"Because it is different. He knows now" She smiled as she felt Gene's hands wrap themselves around her waist. She knew she still had a few baby pounds to loose but Gene had never mentioned it. He had always kept telling her he fancied her like mad. She sighed as he kissed her.

"What does he know?" Gene whispered in her ear.

"That nothing he says or does can keep us apart. That whatever he does we will stop him" Gene smiled slightly glad that Alex at least seemed to have faith in them, in him. He just hoped she was right.

**A/N More soon?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer Ashes to Ashes and Life on Mars do not belong to me.**

**Night Terrors**

Gene stared at the ceiling. He suddenly felt really old. The whole nightmare with Keats had been enough to almost destroy his team. He closed his eyes as he remembered how he had held a gun to Alex's head. He had never hated a man as much as he hated Jim Keats. They had fought him the whole way, had made sure the case he thought he was concocting against him was ludicrous and they had finally found justice for a young police woman that had killed herself because of his lies and bullying. Gene didn't know if he could do it again. Now it seemed so much worse, he was using the Hughes brothers to do his dirty work for him. He sighed as he thought about how the team had coped with everything that had been thrown at them. He was proud of them all but he didn't know how they had all coped, especially young Chris who just shrugged his shoulders and carried on. Then there was Alex and Sam. Both had been badly injured more than once. How could he protect them from the likes of Keats?

He sighed again as he turned on his side to see Alex sleeping peacefully next to him. He knew they were lucky that Ruby slept through the night. It had only been a couple of weeks but the whole house was happier now that they all got some sleep. Alex turned slightly in his sleep but didn't wake. She appeared to be dreaming as she shook her head and frowned. Gene had no idea what was going through her head as she began thrashing out and mumbling to herself. He sighed as he caught her left hand, stopping her from punching him in the face.

"Bolly" He whispered. He was still loathe to wake her up but she seemed so upset. He kissed her hand as she seemed to calm for a moment. Then the mumbling continued. He couldn't really make out what was being said but a few words were easy to pick up.

"No" She sighed as Gene closed his eyes and swore. "Gene"

"I'm here luv" He spoke a little louder, hoping to reach her. "It's ok"

"NO!" She sat up in bed, breathing heavily as she realised where she was. It had been a long time since her last nightmare. She felt Gene sit up next to her. "Ssorry" She sighed as Gene kissed her bare shoulder.

"Just a dream luv, that's all"

"Yeah" She gulped and buried her face in her hands. It had been so real. Keats had stood in front of her. He had told her Gene had murdered Sam. That he had dumped his body in the river. She had told him it was nonsense but Keats hadn't let her go. She couldn't escape him. It was like the thing with Chas Gale all over again. She was freezing cold but couldn't get away from Keats, she couldn't get warm. Gene kissed her shoulder one more time before pulling her in to his arms.

"Alex" She turned and buried her face in his chest as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back to the bed.

"Don't leave"

"It was a dream Alex. I'm not going anywhere. I am never going anywhere" He kissed her hair "Not without you, you daft bat"

Alex smiled. He rarely used her name. She knew he was deadly serious when he did. She kissed his bare chest before settling down. Her breathing was beginning to return to normal as he drew lazy circles on her bare arms, the strap from her nightmare hanging loosely on the arm.

"Gene" She sighed.

"Yeah"

"What time is it?" Gene sighed. This had become a regular question after her nightmares. She seemed completely disorientated sometimes.

"Alex Hunt, it is 2:30 am Saturday December 18th 2010. Our girls are in bed. I love you, now go to sleep" He hugged her tighter as she smiled slightly.

"Gene?"

"What now woman?" She laughed slightly as he rolled his eyes.

"I love you"

"I know, go to sleep" For once Alex did as she was told.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam had been in a good mood all day. Well, since Annie had returned from the Ultrasound Scan. He had known she had been scared. Convinced that at her age the pregnancy was not going to be straight forward. It didn't help that her cousin had told her all sorts of horror stories relating to women in their 30s having babies. He had wanted to argue that not every "late" pregnancy was a nightmare and anyway Annie was only 32, hardly old by any standards. All that mattered to him now was that Annie was well and sleeping peacefully next to him. He picked up the scan photo as he smiled. It was a miracle. The baby was doing well despite all the stress they were under.

"Perfect" he muttered to himself as he looked at the scan. He was still trying to work out which bit of the baby was which as Annie opened her eyes. He had no idea his wife was awake and listening to every word.

"Son, it's going to be fine. You, me and your Mam" He sighed. "I'll be a better dad than mine was. I promise. I won't let you down. Oh God, you are going to be so spoiled by your Nanna Tyler and Granny Cartwright is going to ruin you even more. But I'll always be here and so will your Mam" He smiled as his eyes filled with tears. He was determined not to be like his dad, there was no way he was letting Annie down ever again.

"Sam?" Annie sighed as she decided it was time he knew she was awake.

"You ok Annie?" He was suddenly worried.

"Yeah" She snuggled a little closer, she had heard every word. "Did I ever tell you I love you?" She asked as Sam smiled. He nodded once as he kissed her forehead.

"I love you too" He smiled as he held her. "You have no idea how much"

Ray couldn't sleep. The thing with Keats had played on his mind all day. The man was supposed to be on remand. He swung his legs out of bed and made his way to the kitchen. Tea and toast always made him sleep a little better. He flicked the light switch on and began looking for a mug and clean plate in the cupboard above the sink._ So much has happened. Shit better not make much noise, Mia has her first exam for DI tomorrow. Shit shit shit. _He cursed as he clattered the plate in front of him as the kettle began to boil. It was then he heard the glass smash and felt the jab in his back. Suddenly he wished he wasn't such a light sleeper.

"Hello Ray mate" Ray swore under his breath as Keats greeted him. "Long time, no see. Tell me how are Gene and the others? Alex missing me is she? Poor cow, told her what he was like"

"No she isn't" Ray sighed. Now he wanted Mia to wake up, to raise the alarm. He turned slowly as the sight of the Christmas Cards pinned to the wall met him. The pretty snowmen and Santa's seemed out of place when the uninvited guest in his kitchen was holding a gun at his head.

"Really? Well I find that hard to believe. No matter"

"What do you want Keats?" Ray narrowed his eyes.

"You'll find out soon enough" Keats smiled as he hit Ray across the side of the head with the gun. Ray saw stars as he fell to his knees. The last thing he heard before the world went black was Keats laughing.

**A/N thankyou for reading this. Sorry about the delay. Looks like this story is going to be longer than I thought it would be. Please **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer Not mine**

**Call Me**

Ray screwed his eyes shut as his head throbbed. He had no idea why Keats had attacked him but he didn't like the way he spoke about Alex. It was almost creepy. All Ray knew was that he felt sick and had a terrible headache. He had no idea how long he had been laying on his kitchen floor when he heard Mia scream and sit beside him.

"Hiya luv" Ray tried to sit up as Mia stopped him.

"What happened?"

"Keats" Ray sighed "Jim bloody Keats 'appened" He grabbed Mia's hand as he spoke, the blood now congealing along his hair line.

"Oh my God" Mia fought the tears that were threatening to fall. Ray smiled slightly. She pulled her phone out of her pocket as Ray regretted shaking his head.

"Ambulance please" She glared at Ray and raised an eyebrow as he began to protest.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex was woken by the sound of her mobile phone ringing. Cursing she tried to grab it before Gene and the girls were woken up. Too late she realised her phone had stopped ringing and Gene was talking on his mobile. She sat up as the notion of sleep was long forgotten.

"Yes" He barked in to his phone as Alex checked her own. She realised that she had several missed calls on her phone, all of which from a barred number. She glanced across at Gene as he listened to the caller.

"Ok luv. Right. Thanks for letting me know" He swung his legs out of bed "Stay put and I'll be there as soon as I can" He hung up the phone as Alex rested a hand on his arm.

"Christ on a bike" Gene snapped.

"Gene?"

"Ray is in hospital. Keats attacked him"

"Oh my God, what?" Alex was aghast.

"Raymundo was attacked in his own home by that scrawny little shit" Gene felt the anger whell up in side him as Alex sunk back on the bed. She felt sick_. Keats had broken in to Ray's house and attacked him?_

"Mia was asleep upstairs, the poor mare" Gene didn't like the woman but he knew she must have been terrified. Alex swore again as she grabbed her red dressing gown from the end of the bed.

"Was she hurt? How is Ray?" Alex didn't trust Mia but she knew she had to have been terrified. She could only imagine how she would feel if Gene had been hurt.

"Nah, she's ok" Gene fought with his socks as he spoke. "The docs want Ray to have a Brain Scan!" Gene was furious, he had to find Keats. Enough was enough.

"Oh God" Alex ran her hand through her brown hair as Gene began fastening his shirt.

"You stay 'ere. Lock the house up after I'm gone. No idea where the moron is now. Just stay 'ere wiv our girls. Ring Chris and Sam"

"What about you?" Alex didn't like the idea of Gene going off on his own but knew there was very little she could do to stop him.

"Going down the hospital" He had to see his old friend. He knew Ray would be expecting him to take care of Mia, he would have expected him to look after Alex if the situation was reversed.

Alex nodded as seh tied her dressing gown. The thought that Keats was still around made her feel physically sick. She opened the blinds slightly to look at the snow, and wondered how Gene was ever going to get the car out of the street. Sighing she knew the Audi was going to get him to the hospital, whatever the weather.

"He's never going to give up is he?" She was furious and the venom in her words surprised even her. "Whatever happens we are always going to be looking over our shoulder. What has Ray ever done to him?"

"Ring Sam" Gene crossed the room to her and rested both hands on her shoulders before kissing her cheek. "I have to go"

"I know" She stared him in the eye "Be careful"

He was out the door before she could answer. There was no way he was going to let her see how scared he really was.

Xxxxxxx

Mia hated machine coffee but as Gene shoved the plastic cup towards her she couldn't help but be grateful. Gene waited for a moment, knowing the Murder Squad detective would tell him what happened in her own time.

"I was in bed" She sighed "I slept through it all"

"Keats is a devious little get" Gene drank his own coffee and grimaced, wishing he could be drinking the stuff Annie bought.

"Ray said something about it not being over. That he had a gun" Gene nodded once. He knew the last time he had seen Keats things weren't over, just temporarily on hold. He grunted as Mia continued.

"Ray said he asked about your Alex" Gene was suddenly more alert.

"Did he now?" Gene almost spat the words through gritted teeth. He was glad Keats wasn't in front of him at that moment, not knowing if he could be responsible for his actions. Mia sniffed as she tried not to cry.

"Yeah" She looked at the ceiling "Now he's having a brain scan"

"Ray 'aving a brain scan, bloody amazed they found one to scan. You wait till I see him, cant even put the kettle on without getting in to trouble" He smiled slightly as Mia glared at him. He would find Keats. If it killed him he would make sure Keats was stopped.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chris wanted to go to the hospital. He was beginning to feel paranoid. First Sharon then Ray. He was beginning to wonder if Keats had a personal vendetta against him. He sat staring at Ray's desk wondering when he would see his friend back at work.

"Chris?" Annie placed a mug of tea in front of him

"Ta"

"The Guv will ring us as soon as he knows anything" She leant against her desk and sighed.

"Yeah"

"Best thing we can do for Ray is find Keats," She smiled as Chris nodded. "And we will find him Chris" He looked up. He had never seen Annie looking more determined that she did then. Sam watched them from the corner of the room. He just hoped they found Keats before Chris or Annie found him. He gave up on the paperwork he was going through and wandered in to Gene's office. Ruby was asleep in her car seat as Molly curled up on the one comfy chair they had.

"I thought Gene told you to stay at home" Sam smiled as Alex turned to him.

"He did" Alex tried not to loose her temper in front of her girls. Ruby was sound asleep but Alex wasn't sure how much Molly was taking in. She turned to Sam. "Look, Keats pulled a gun on me once. Not the best thing that has ever happened to me. He broke in to Ray's house. Mia never heard a thing. It's safer here. They" She pointed at the children are safer here.

Sam nodded. "Gene wont like it"

"Leave Gene to me" Alex yawned. Both turned to hear a commotion in the outer office. Sharon had put a phone call on answer phone as the team stood around the phone on her desk.

"Gene Hunt there?" The voice was unmistakably Jim Keats

"No" Chris answered

"Ah DC Christopher Skelton"

"What do you want?" Annie spoke up

"You know what I want. I told you all what he was like you never listened" Alex went to answer him as Sam silenced her.

"Jim, why don't you refresh our memory? I mean all that stuff before with the Hughes brothers was clever but it isn't the end is it?" Sam leant on the desk. Alex hadn't realised she was holding her breath.

"Yea thought you'd appreciate that Tyler. You know what I want. Alex, I know you are there. I saw you leave with his kids. I know Gene is playing the loyal boss. He should be with you not Ray Carling." Keats laughed. Alex looked away, staring at the small Christmas tree Sharon had insisted on bringing into the department.

"I am not afraid of you Keats. I never was" Alex had got fed up of keeping quiet "Stop hiding behind other people, be the big man you think you are and show yourself"

"Alex" Annie mouthed.

"All in good time Alex. I'll see you soon" He hung up the phone as Chris threw his pen across the room.

"Did we get it? Any idea?" Sam asked as Annie shook his head.

"No, he knows we cant trace calls without a warrant. He knows the way things work" Annie sighed. Alex shoved her hands back in her jean pockets. She glanced towards the office, glad that her daughters were still asleep. It was still before dawn. She nodded as she heard Annie talk.

"It doesn't matter. Like the man said. I'll see him soon" She turned on her heel and walked back to the office, leaving Sam to wonder what on earth he was going to tell Gene.

**A/N dun dun dun! More soon please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer Not Mine- oh there is a bit of swearing in this sorry!**

**Reasons?**

Alex stared at Sharon's desk thinking about what Keats had said. She knew Gene would be livid when he found out and so would Ray. _Poor Ray, our very own action man out of action, he's going to be insufferable. _Alex smiled slightly as she took the steaming mug from Sharon. There was still too much to be done. Sharon looked a little lost as she walked across to the white board and began reading what little information they had collated.

"Ma'am?"

"Sharon can you call the hospital? Check on Ray?" She stared in to the coffee mug.

"Yes Ma'am"

"Sam? Can you try to contact Gene? Tell him what's happened. Phyllis? Please can you keep an eye on my girls? Alex had to get back in to work mode, she knew the others would be panicking and looking for someone to sort them out. With Ray and Gene both out of the department it was up to her and Sam to be the ones that pulled the team together. She knew Gene would be relying on her to make sure the team kept it together while he was at the hospital. Sam swore as he put the phone back on his desk.

"He isnt answering. What is the point of even having a phone if you never answer the thing?" Sam rolled his eyes as he picked up the reciever and tried again. Alex shook her head, Gene had never wanted a mobile, thinking his police radio was enough to keep him in contact with his team. It was only when Alex had been shot by Layton that he gave in and bought himself a Blackberry. He had argued it was so Molly could get hold of him at a moments notice. She smiled as she remembered how he had muttered that it was bleedin' 2010 not 1983 and he wasnt that much of a dinosaur. Since her coma she couldn't help but see how close Molly and Gene really were, those that didn't know always assumed he was her birth father rather than her step father. These days no one corrected the mistake.

Sam replaced the phone as Phyllis walked towards Gene's office and closed the door.

"I'll keep my eye on them, but I dunno what I am gonna tell your Molly. She's a bright girl she's going to ask questions Alex. You know that" Phyllis pulled her cardigan tightly around here. It was the first time she could remember turning up to the station not wearing uniform. She felt slightly awkward in her skirt and cardigan. Alex nodded.

"Tell her the truth. Gene is at the hospital with Ray and I have to work. And yes even though she is nearly 13 she needs a babysitter whether she likes it or not" Alex knew that was going to be the cause of a few arguments over the next couple of years but tonight wasn't the night to fight that battle.

"Ok luv" Phyllis smiled

Alex walked across to the large white board where Sharon had labelled everything to do with the Hughes case and her own kidnapping. It amazed Alex how the baby of the team could remain so detached from the fact the case involved her. After all the kidnap had to be terrifying, whether the victim was a police officer or not. Sharon hadn't even mentioned it since she had found out Keats was on the scene. Alex just hoped her young friend wasn't bottling things up. Folding her arms she turned to Viv and Sharon who were stood just behind her.

"This is everything we have?"

"Yes" Viv yawned.

"How can he be connected with Keats?" She pointed at the picture of Frankie Hughes. "How do those brothers end up crossing paths with Keats? And when? How long has this been planned for?" Alex knew she was thinking aloud. Viv sighed.

"I could get Keats' records shipped over here from his old nick. See if there was anyway he was involved in arresting them over the years? That might explain it" He looked across to Annie who nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, good idea Viv. Look, I'll call the remand home where Keats is supposed to be living. You never know eh? Might be worth seeing if he met these idiots while he was inside" Her brown curls bounced around her face as Sam nodded.

"Your husband seems to be physically unable to answer his phone. It's like he has some phobia of the thing" He moaned as Alex raised an eyebrow.

"Phone phobia? Never 'erd of that" Chris leant back in his chair as Sharon rolled her eyes.

"Keep trying" Alex tried not to laugh. Sometimes she wondered how Chris had ever got such a responsible job, never mind how he got himself promoted to CID. The young DC smiled innocently as Sharon and Annie exchanged glances. Alex yawned, the night was wearing on and she had to admit she was exhausted. There was no time to rest though, with Ray in the hospital and Keats still lurking she had to keep going, even if she was running on coffee and adrenaline.

xxxxxxxxxx

Gene hated his phone. He had never seen any need for one until Alex had got injured. Then it had become invaluable, even if it had only been his intention to have one so he could track Molly down when she bunked off school. He shook his head, she hadn't done that since Alex had got home from hospital. It was understandable he supposed. It was hard for him when Alex was in a coma he reasoned, to her kid it must have been unbearable. He checked the phone as he walked through the doors of Fenchurch East Police Station and inwardly groaned, eight missed calls and six text messages._ What the 'ell is so bleedin urgent?_ He instantly began to worry about Alex and his girls. It was then he heard his name called.

"Oh Phyllis luv" He turned to face her and sincerly hoped he didnt have to stay in the main entrance of the nick for long. He looked down his nose as a uniformed officer half dragged a girl dressed in a mini skirt, screaming and swearing to the main desk. The girl looked about 18 and was swearing at the police man who had arrested her.

"Charming" Phyllis glared at the girl

"Police brutality thats what this is!" She slurred. Gene swore under his breath.

"Look luv, if you want police brutality you are in the wrong bleedin country. I could show you police brutality. Pick any bleedin country where you are locked up for looking like the slapper you look like now! Pick any bloody country on God's earth where you get thrown in the clink for voting the wrong way, for shagging the worng bloke and thats police brutality. What this is luv is you being a gobby mare because you are as pissed as a parrot!" He drew himself up to his full height as Phyllis raised an eyebrow. The girl looked him up and down.

"Fuck off dickhead" She spat.

"Thats DCI Dickhead to you. Get that tart out my sight" Gene watched as the young woman walked off towards the cells with the policeman.

"You" Phyllis shook her head "Will never change Gene Hunt"

"Nah, too old for that now. Anyway you'd miss my northen charm if I turned in to a toff now" He smiled at her as Phyllis rolled her eyes "Anyway, what did you want me for?"

"Keats phoned"

"Shit" Gene closed his eyes "Look I thought you should know. He caused a bit of upset"

"I bet 'e did"

"Alex seems ok. I just popped down to check something here. I'll be back up to watch the girls in a bit"

Gene had no idea what she was talking about but he didn't like it. He nodded once to Phylllis before almost running up to the CID Squadroom. His heart was in his mouth, if Keats had talked to Alex he had no idea what affect it would have.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Guv" Sam looked up from his paper work as he saw Gene storm in to the squad room.

"What the bleedin 'ell is going on 'ere?"

"Keats called. He has been watching Alex and the kids. This guy is a first class creep. It seems he attacked Ray because he knew it would get you away from her" Gene leant against Alex's desk and swore profusely. He wanted to kill Keats. He knew if the man walked in to the room he would not be able to stop himself from commiting murder.

"Dad?" Molly rubbed her eyes as she appeared in the doorway of his office. Gene closed his eyes as Annie stood, ready to usher the young girl back in to the room.

"Molls, what are you doing 'ere luv?" He knew Molly had heard almost everything, there was no way she would have missed anything that had been said since he had arrived. The whole squadroom was quiet. He sighed as he saw the impossibly young girl work out what was going on.

"Mum said Ray was in hospital. Is he ok? She said there was no way she was going to be able to get Evan to come over to stay with Ruby and I so we had to come to work with her." She yawned. "How is Ray?"

For some reason unknown to Gene it seemed Ray and Molly had struck up a friendship. It seemed she appreciated the fact Ray had no idea what to do or say with kids and talked to her as if she was an equal. Gene sighed as he looked at Annie before returning his gaze to his step daughter.

"He's ok. Well he will be, seems he's got an 'ard 'ed" He smiled "Had a scan, and don't ask me how but he seems to 'av a functioning brain in his head" Molly smiled as Gene looked around the room. "Where's Bolly?"

"Ladies" Annie tilted her head slightly as Gene nodded.

"Go and get her Molly luv, you know what she's like when she's wound up. Probably talking to the mirror in there" Molly smiled slightly before nodding. She closed the door behind her as Gene turned towards Annie and Sam.

"Right" He clapped his hands together "What's really going on?"

Annie and Sam glanced at each other. Sam cleared his throat as Annie sighed.

"Guv, he wants Alex. You know that was his main motivation last time. He wanted you and the rest of us out of the picture. I did a bit of digging when you were with Ray. He was released from remand for good behaviour if you can believe that, but on the understanding that he kept away from us and made no attempt to enter Fenchurch"

"Well that condition worked" Gene glared.

"Apparently it was due to his previous good character" Sam interjected as Chris scoffed in the corner.

"Good character? Christ on a bike, thats like saying Herod had a GCSE in childcare!" Gene bellowed as Molly pushed the heavy squad room door open.

"Dad? I can't find her. Mum's gone"

**A/N is anyone still reading this? More soon. Please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer not mine**

**There is a plot here somewhere I promise!  
**

**Progress?**

Gene was furious. He knew Molly was terrified as he leant on Sam's desk doing his best not to swear. Sam sighed, he wasn't sure how much Molly knew but he knew the girl wasn't stupid. After all she had seen more than most children her age.

"Where did you look Molly?" Sam asked.

"The toilets on this floor and the ones down by reception. She isn't here Sam" Molly bit her bottom lip. Sam nodded as the girl took a deep breath to steady herself.

"Right" Sam watched as Gene looked up.

"Listen Molls, Alex can take care of herself. She's probably just nipped out for a bit" Annie tried to reassure Molly as the young girl rolled her eyes. She was used to being around adults and didn't see why people tried to keep the truth from her. She looked straight at Gene.

"Annie's right isn't she? Like when Layton shot her in the head. That was all ok in the end too wasn't it? Luck runs out though. Doesn't it? I heard Evan say that once." Molly stared at Gene almost daring him to contradict her.

"It will be ok Molly. Yer Mam is doing her job. Now I dunno where she is but we will find her and we will sort out all this crap" Gene forced himself not to raise his voice.

"I'm not stupid you know. I know this Keats bloke is a bad un. I know he tried to hurt you. I have ears I know there was a reason I was packed off to Evan's" She watched as Annie smirked slightly. Sam and Gene exchanged glances.

"How much do you know?" Gene asked.

"Enough to know Mum is in trouble" She bit her bottom lip. She stood staring at the adults in front of her. Gene sighed. She was so like her mother he could just see the trouble that was to come in her teenage years.

"Right Kidda" He knew there was no point in lying to her "Yer right. Almost definitely Jim Keats is a nasty piece of work and I don't want you and Ruby anywhere near him. We know he hurt Ray and was behind Sharon's bit of bother. But I will not let anything happen to yer Mam, even if she does have a knack for finding trouble"

"Thanks" Molly sighed.

"Eh?"

"For telling me the truth" Molly blinked as the phone in Gene's office rang waking the baby. She walked towards her sister as she tried to hold back the tears.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex woke in complete darkness. She remembered walking out of the CID room and heading towards reception. Then nothing. Absolutely nothing. She had no idea how she had ended up in what could be described as nothing more than a small metal box. It was then she realised the box was moving. She tried to work out where she was headed but realised that was futile considering that she had no idea how long they had been travelling. Sighing heavily she prayed someone back at the station had warned Gene and realised she was missing. The vehicle lurched to a halt, knocking her against the inside of the boot. She glanced down at her feet as she smiled. Gene had moaned at how she had wasted money on the white ankle boots she was wearing. The stiletto heel was all she needed to make sure the rest of the world knew where she was. Grunting in frustration she kicked the metal ceiling of the boot.

"See Gene. Told you these were worth the money" She kicked out again as she heard footsteps approach.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Annie walked back from the front desk. Viv had commandeered all the CCTV footage from the time Alex had arrived at the station with the girls. She dumped the discs in front of Chris and Sharon.

"Eight discs. See if she is on the discs leaving the building" Annie watched as Sharon nodded.

"Annie?"

"Chris?"

"Keats is going to kill her isn't he? I mean he's got form. That poor cow Paula from his last nick was driven to her death by him. He's just been biding his time hasn't he?" Chris rang a hand through his hair. Annie closed her eyes as Sharon shook her head.

"Probably yes. But if I hear you say anything along those lines in front of the kids I will personally kill you" Annie leant across the desk, wincing slightly as the baby kicked in agreement.

"Right"

"We'll find her" Sharon put the first disc in to the computer. "She will be on this somewhere and so will the person who took her" Sharon stared at the computer screen as the image of Gene talking to Phyllis fill the screen. The image of a skinny girl hardly dressed for the weather led by a uniformed officer joined them. Chris and Annie exchanged glances. Neither could remember seeing Sharon look so determined.

Gene slammed the phone down and closed his eyes. He felt sick but knew there was no way he could show it in front of the kids. He glared as Sam walked in to his office.

"Phyllis took the girls to her house. They'll be safe enough there"

"Yeah"

"Guv" Sam started as a commotion could be heard in the outer office. Gene ignored Sam as he looked over his shoulder. Storming to the office door he ignored Sam as he ran his hand through his short hair.

"Bleedin 'ell" He bellowed in to the outer office. "Oo said you were fit to come back?"

"That's what I was trying to tell you" Sam rolled his eyes.

"Hello Guv" Ray beamed as Annie released him from a hug. A small dressing over his right eye the only visible sign he had been in hospital.

"Raymundo" Gene smiled.

Ray beamed. He was delighted to be back at work. He looked around the office, noticing one of his colleagues was missing. He immediately knew something was going on. He glared at Alex's empty desk.

"Guv, where's Alex?"

"Good bloody question" Gene answered before turning back in to his office and slamming the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three hours later Sharon was still pouring over the CCTV footage. There was nothing out of the ordinary on most of the discs. The daily running of the front desk showed that Viv had taken over from Phyllis for about ten minutes. It was then Alex could be seen walking to main reception. She had paused outside the main desk before something had caught her eye at the front door. Sharon watched as the image of Alex could be seen walking towards the door.

"Where did you go?" Sharon asked the screen.

"Anything?" Ray sighed as he looked over her shoulder.

"Yeah, I think so" She took the disc out of the computer and watched as the view changed to the camera outside the station. The snowy ground and the station's large Christmas tree made the view difficult but Alex could be seen shaking her head and stepping backwards. She watched as a man just outside screen grabbed Alex's wrist.

"That's Keats" Ray pressed a few keys on the computer, bringing the picture in to sharp focus. The Ford Focus he drove could be seen in the background. Sharon nodded as she picked up the phone.

"Anyone see A green Ford Focus in the Fenchurch East area please pull is over" She gave the order as Gene walked towards her "09 plates, alloy wheels. Registration number" She proceeded to read out the licence plate as Gene stormed back in to the Squad Room. He looked worried sick but they all knew none of them would dare ask.

"Any news?" Gene barked.

"Yeah" Ray sighed "I think we got him"

**A/N is Ray right? Have they made progress? Does Keats really have Alex? More soon.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Breakthrough?**

Alex was furious. She couldn't believe how long she had been travelling in the boot of whatever car it was and was seriously beginning to doubt she was in Fenchurch anymore. She knew she wasn't as physically strong as most of her team but there was no way she was going to wait around to be rescued. Swearing profusely she began kicking the boot lid again as the car lurched to the left. It was then she realised Gene had been right about the boot. The heel came off in her attack on the boot, causing her to think of her husband at home. It was then the tears fell.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ray was glad to be back at the station. He hated hospitals. He'd dated a medical bird once and that hadn't ended well, reinforcing his belief that hospitals were not the place to stay longer than absolutely necessary. He smirked as he remembered Sam asking him about it. He had no idea how Sam had known he'd gone out with a nurse seeing as he was in a coma recovering from his car accident at the time. He smiled to himself as he read the white board in front of him.

"Look at this" Ray pointed to the board. He knew they were missing something but he didn't know what. He rubbed his eye and winced as he remembered the dressing.

"Told the Guv that uniform are looking for Keats' car" Sharon passed him the mug of tea she had made. Ray grunted.

"Bloody uniform" He shook his head "Thanks Shaz luv"

"Don't let Viv or Phyllis hear you say that" She smiled as she sipped her own tea. The Squad room seemed eerily quiet without the rest of the team there. She sighed sadly.

"What have I missed? Shaz c'mon. Sam and Annie have had their knickers in a twist since I got back from the 'ospital. Chris is like a wet weekend in Skeggy and Phyllis is panicking like mad. Something happened. There is something that connects the Hughes brothers, your abduction, Keats and the boss" He faced her as Sharon nodded.

"I dunno but I think you are right"

"What is it Sam is always saying? The devil is in the detail" He stepped closer to the board glaring at the picture of Keats. He knew if the man was actually in the room with him now he'd want to kill him.

"Ma'am is always saying everything is significant" Sharon sighed. She really wanted Keats stopped. It occurred to her that she no longer cared about the time she had been kidnapped. It didn't matter so much now. Molly and Ruby needed their mum back and she was determined to help that happen.

"Shaz luv never ever tell her I said this will ya?" He smiled as her eyes widened.

"What?"

"The pair of them and their psychobollocks just may be right" She shook her head as Phyllis walked in the office.

"Where's the Guv?"

"Why?"

"Green Ford Focus just picked up on CCTV. Park Lane. Man driving it matches Hughes' description but it is registered to Laughing Boy" Phyllis narrowed her eyes as she spoke.

"Oh God" Shaz closed her eyes

"Right. Phyllis you stay with the kids. Evan may also be on Keats' hit list. Shaz you stay 'ere" Ray took charge. No one else would be able to. He took a deep breath and headed to the Squad Room door.

"And where are you going might I ask?" Phyllis stared at the DS as he shrugged.

"Someone 'as to tell the Guv. Shaz, try and get 'old of Viv and Chris. See where the 'ell they are and tell em to get over to Park Lane. I want Hughes picked up if nothing else" He slammed the door open as Phyllis turned back to see the young DC was already on the phone.

Chris drove towards the Bail Hostel Keats was supposed to be living in. Viv sat next to him in the small car as they headed away from Fenchurch East. Both had a bad feeling about the whole situation. Chris was relieved Ray was back in almost one piece but he had a funny feeling Alex wasn't going to be so lucky. He couldn't help but picture Molly's face when Ray had taken her and Gene to the hospital following Alex's shooting. He never wanted to see any child look that void of emotion again. It had been as if the little girl had been turned off emotionally, as if hearing the gunshot that had put her mother in a coma had destroyed part of her. There was no way Chris was going to let that happen again. Both men remained silent until Chris could stand it no longer.

"If Keats has got the Boss, what then?"

"We get her back. Try to stop Gene murdering Keats and get the case to court" Viv sighed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Annie closed her eyes as she read another report. _There had to be something that linked Keats to the Hughes brothers. There just had to be. _She hated being stuck in the office but knew that the only she could help at six months pregnant was to stay in the records room and try to find something that would help her friend.

"Hang on Alex" She sighed "There has to be something in here somewhere"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam glanced at his old friend as they walked across the wasteland outside St Anne's Roman Catholic Church. It was the last place the green ford focus had been seen on CCTV. Sam knew Gene was on the verge of committing murder, everything about his body language screamed how angry he was.

"What did Grainger say?" He snapped.

"CCTV footage puts the car here ten minutes ago. It's been abandoned by the looks of it" Sam hated waste ground. He hated lonely places where a car could hit you; leave you unconscious so that you wouldn't be found for hours. In fact in the snow he hated just about everything to do with wasteland behind Churches. He glanced up at the old Roman Catholic Church and silently said a prayer for his friend. He knew Alex was a tough lady but she had been tough for so long he knew there was a point where she would break. He just hoped they found her before she got to that point.

"That would be that focus" Gene nodded to the shell of the burnt out car. "Ok Ethel, what now?" He squinted in the winter sun as he turned to Sam.

"Shit"

"Not right now. Right now I'd like to find me wife!" Gene stormed off as Sam radioed in to the station that the car they had all been looking for was burnt out. He closed his eyes as he realised he had to check the shell of a car for any human remains. He felt sick at the thought of it before walking off towards the wreck. He knew Alex could be dead by now but it was the last thing he wanted to say in front of Annie or Gene. He knew they suspected it but would never dare mention it for fear of tempting fate.

"Please no" He whispered as he brought his hand up to his mouth.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gene stormed away from Sam. He couldn't deal with the sympathetic looks and what he saw as the general incompetence of his team at that moment. He was furious with Alex for going off on her own. She knew better than anyone how dangerous Keats could be. She knew that Keats had a thing for her, that he was dangerous enough to do her some real damage yet she had walked in to danger. He wanted to throttle her. Closing his eyes he dismissed the thought. He wanted to hold her and tell her he loved her but as time went on it looked like he would never get a chance. He wandered in to the old graveyard at the back of the church and found himself staring at one of the ancient gravestones.

"Martha Louise Evans b.1876 d. 1956. Wife of Archibald Daffydd Evans .1866 d.1950" He read out loud. "Same age gap as me and my Bolly. Bet you had a more peaceful life than me an er" He shook his head. "God where is she? That should be us, grow old and die peacefully. Buried in the same grave. An I should be the first to go an all, old git like me" He shook his head as tears filled his eyes. "I aint burying you Bolls. Not now, you aint even 40 yet. I aint saying goodbye, not now" He turned as he sensed someone behind him.

"Is that so?" Keats smirked as he stood behind him.

"Where is she you ponce?" Gene stayed rooted to the spot. He had seen Sam walk in to the church yard. He was three foot behind Keats.

"Safe" Keats smirked "Away from you"

"If you have touched her" Gene took a step forward.

"You'll do nothing. All talk you" Keats smirked.

"If you've touched her, there'll be nothing left for them to bury you sick little" Keats carried on smirking until he felt Sam's hands on his shoulders. "Games' over" Sam almost barked the words. He felt sick at the thought of his friend spending any time with the man in front of him. Keats fell silent as Gene stepped right up to him. He knew Gene was going to hit him. He just didn't know when or how hard.

"I'm going to ask you again. Where is DI Alex Hunt?" He looked down his nose at the shorter man.

"I"

"Answer him" Sam wanted to punch the man himself. It was then the frigid winter air was ripped open by the sound of a woman screaming.

"Alex" Gene abandoned all thoughts of Keats and ran towards the rear of the church.

**A/n thanks again for the reviews. Is it Alex screaming? Did Keats mean for Gene to find him? More soon x**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer not mine.**

**Blast from the Past?**

Sam cuffed Keats as he heard tyres screech round the corner. Keats continued to struggle as they both looked up to see Chris fling the driver's side door open. The heavens opened as Sam dragged Keats to his feet. Once again Viv wondered how a man as physically slight as Sam was able to hold his own against people much larger than him. He stepped forward as Sam shoved Keats towards him.

"See to that" He let go of the man as he turned and ran in the direction Gene had run moments earlier. He was certain the woman screaming had been his friend.

"Pleasure" Viv smiled as he formally arrested the man and shoved him in to the back of the car.

Xxxxxxxxx

The old wasteland had been eerie but nothing had prepared Sam for the interior of the beautiful but abandoned old church. The stained glass windows let in a little light but the shadows still cast a menacing glow over the church. Sam looked round, knowing that when the place was an active place of worship the parishioners would have kept the place immaculate. None of that mattered now as he saw the burly outline of his friend and boss hanging over the table at the back of the church.

"Guv?"

There was no response form the larger man. Gene hung his head as Sam saw the remains of a cassette player on the stone floor. He sighed heavily as he watched his friend fight to regain composure. Sam bent down and retrieved the small tape.

"It's her Sam" Gene sounded on the verge of tears.

"Good"

"She's crying Sam. My Bolly is in tears. How is that good eh?" Gene rounded on him. He clenched his fists.

"Crying means she was breathing and alert at the time the recording was made"

"Yeah" Gene straightened up and sniffed. He wanted to kill Keats. He wanted to kill whoever it was that had made Alex scream and cry. Sam stepped towards him.

"So now we have Keats, we have one of the Hughes brothers and we have this as evidence" Sam took another step towards Gene. "That has got to help us find her"

"Sam" Gene sighed "What do I tell the girls? If we don't find her? What do I tell me girls?" Gene looked away from Sam as he closed his eyes.

"We will get forensics to go over the recording. We are getting close to her Gene. We will find her. Look" Sam stepped towards Gene "Alex is a tough woman, what's the betting she's already on her way home?"

"I hope so Sammy boy. I bleeding well 'ope so" Gene blinked as he fought back the tears. He didn't cry in front of anyone. The Manc Lion just didn't cry.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex closed her eyes as she tried to think. She's been dragged from the boot of a green car. She was certain it was a Ford but couldn't be sure which model. _Definitely either a Focus or a Fiesta. I really should have taken more interest when Gene watches Top Gear. _She sighed as she thought of her big burly, fearless husband. She knew she had to see him again. She'd been married before but she had never felt for Pete what she felt for Gene. There was no way it ended like this. She was not going to let Keats and his friends win. She stared straight ahead as she grew more and more angry. _Did Keats own a green Ford? Did that matter somehow? C'mon Alex think! Everything is significant. A minor detail may be enough to get me out of here. _She glared straight ahead. She had never been so angry. Staring ahead she noticed a heavy set man sit in the chair in front of her. She recognised him straight away as the man that had dragged her from the boot of the car.

"Oh, awake now princess?" Alex ignored the remark. Her hands were tied behind her back and she knew given a little luck and enough time she could untie her wrists. She also knew she would have to be discreet. There was no way she was going to risk the others coming to rescue her.

"Why?" Alex glared at the man. "Why did you do this? Why kidnap Shaz Grainger? Me? Why am I here?" Her cut glass English accent pierced the air. The man in front of her sighed.

"Look luv" He leant forward as Alex held his gaze. "That young girl? Shaz you said her name was"

"Yes" Alex held her breath.

"She's your mate eh? Nothing to do with me that. Not my choice. She seemed a nice kid. Shame really that she's a copper"

"She is" Alex pulled on her restraints.

"I aint got nothing against the kid"

"Good, so what have you got against me?"

"You darlin?"

"Yes me. Or do you tie every woman you meet to a chair?" She glared as the man in front of her laughed. He stood and walked towards her and ran a hand across her face. Alex shuddered at his touch.

"No, but tempting thought"

"What has Keats got over you? You kidnap two police officers on his orders, that suggests he has a considerable hold over you" Alex no longer cared about making the man in front of her angry. It didn't matter any more.

"Does Gene Hunt tolerate that psychobollocks?" He laughed. She narrowed her eyes.

"Leave Gene out of this"

"You asked why. Your friend Annie is a clever girl. She'll work it out"

"She will" Alex tried not to scream with joy as her hands slipped free. She knew she wouldn't be able to escape if the man in front of her knew she was free from the ropes.

"Don't take this personal luv. It aint you and me"

"I have two kids at home. You know that. A husband. How can I not take this personally? Have you got kids? Mine are little. They need me" Alex knew she was playing with fire but she didn't expect the slap that almost knocked her out of the chair. She screamed as his hand collided with her face.

"Sorry luv, but thems me orders. And that was courtesy of your husband Pete" He walked away as Alex reeled. She hadn't seen Pete since the day they had divorced. She had no idea what he was doing at the moment but she knew if he was involved with Keats then she really was in trouble.

**A/N more from Ray, Mia, Chris, Annie and Shaz next time. Is the strange man right? Will Annie be the one to break the case and save Alex? More soon. Nearly there now :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Paper Work**

Ray watched as Sam and Gene returned. Annie glanced at Sam as Gene marched past them in to his office and slammed the door. The team were silent as the door slammed so hard the hinges screamed in protest as the glass rattled. Annie closed her eyes as the glass rattled and Sam slumped in his chair.

"Well?" Annie was the first to speak. All eyes were on Sam. He glanced towards the office where Gene was staring out of the window at the London skyline as the rain fell.

"we found the car" Sam sighed "We arrested Keats, he's in the cells"

"What about Ma'am?" Sharon was immediately worried as he looked at the floor.

"There was a tape recording" Sam closed his eyes "Other than that we don't have a clue"

Annie stood and crossed the room to his desk. She couldn't help but watch her boss through the office window. She saw Gene glaring in to space. He was so still for a moment she wondered if he was actually breathing. Gene was never quiet, never still.

"It's killing him Sam" Annie nodded towards the office where Gene was alone. Sam sighed as Ray nodded.

"Yeah"

"Who's going to interview the scumbag?" Sharon glanced at the group. Ray shrugged his shoulders and glanced towards the office. He really wanted just five minutes alone with Keats but he knew it would never be allowed.

"Me" Sam stood up and watched as Annie nodded "And him"

"Gene" Annie sighed.

"He can't" Sharon answered

"He 'as to Shaz" Ray explained "Sam's right. Keats was a DCI and that means no one below a DCI rank should take the lead"

"He's right" Annie sighed as Sharon rested back on the desk.

"Be careful"

"Thanks Shaz" Sam sighed.

"Yeah try to stop the Guv from killing him" Ray sighed as Sam closed his eyes. That would be the difficult bit.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Annie was alone in the office, desperately worried about her team. Not just Alex. She was convinced Keats knew more than he was letting on. She was worried about Gene and Sam interviewing him and she was beginning to think time was running out. She poured through the documentation in front of her. The more she read in the file the more she was beginning to worry about Alex. The file briefly outlines all of Keats' time in the west London nick as well as his apparently distinguished career. It really did seem that Keats was the golden boy of the Met. Annie shook her head, Keats was dangerous scum but he was very well connected and very rich scum. His privileged childhood, time at university and then fast tracked at Hendon all pointed to him having an easy ride to the top. She read his reports from Hendon and Grammar School which had showed him to be a lazy student with a tendency towards bullying. She sighed Keats was the exact opposite of Gene. While Gene had worked his way up from being a kid in a rough Secondary Modern school in Manchester to a DCI. His working class background had always set him aside from the likes of Jim Keats. Then Alex and Molly Drake had walked in to his life. Annie sighed as she remembered the instant attraction and constant arguing between her friend and senior officer. She could see how Keats would be instantly jealous. He saw Alex as a prize whereas Gene saw her as his equal. She was still staring at one of the files as Ray walked back in to the room.

"Found anything?" He placed a mug of tea in front of her. Annie shook her head.

"No. You?"

"Nuffin"

Annie sipped her tea as she turned the page in front of her.

"Oh my God"

"What?" Ray was looking over her shoulder in seconds. He had no idea what the DS was worked up about. "Peter Andrew Drake? Who the 'ell is that?"

"Alex's ex husband. Molly's biological dad. Although what she ever saw in him is beyond me. I told her that at the time, we fell out a bit" Annie looked up at Ray. He glanced back at Gene's empty office.

"What's e doing in Keats' file?"

"According to this" Annie read on "Jim Keats arrested Pete three years ago"

"What for?"

"Assault and Battery" Annie sighed. She had never liked Alex's ex husband.

"Right. Oo did 'e smack?" Ray already knew he wasn't going to like the answer.

"Francis Jones aged 29. The girl Alex caught him in bed with. She kicked him out that night. Fran was Molly's babysitter when Molly was a tiny baby" Annie explained. "I heard she married Pete not long after"

"Scum" Ray clenched his fist

"And he did more than smack her Ray" Alex handed him the report.

"When did Alex divorce this arsehole?" He felt sick as he read the A4 page.

"Five years ago, just before we moved down. Remember I was on to Gene to get another DI on the team. After Sam's accident I was worried he'd try to take on more than he could manage"

"Yeah"

Ray had to ask. He didn't want to but he knew it might be relevant to the case. "He hit this Fran bird about. What about Alex? Did he hit the boss?"

"I think so"

"What!" Ray was immediately angry. "Alex is a fucking copper! Why did she put up with it?" Annie could see Ray was loosing his temper, which was never a good thing. Annie understood it either.

"It was a long time ago. Remember she met him when they were kids" Annie drank her tea. "His dad thought the world of Molly. Only grandchild you see. He died four years ago but I remember Alex telling me David Drake kept a garage on the other side of London. They were burgled when Peter was a kid. He kept that garage for years, just in case" Alex sighed.

"In case of what?"

"Dunno"

"Lock up garage? Unused since the death of grandpa Drake? Miles from the family home? Was he some type of crook?" His eyebrows shot up as Annie nodded.

"Small time, more of your Del Boy type character" Annie sighed "No harm really. Not like his son"

"Does he still have it?"

"Peter's dad died years ago"

"Look, Drake is a violent bully that seems to be best mates with a corrupt copper. Both men have a grudge against our DI" Ray watched as Annie nodded.

"I'll get the address. You get Sam and the Guv" Annie picked up the phone as Ray almost ran from the Squad Room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex sat alone in the dark. Her face stung and she was sure the strange man had broken her cheek bone. Holding one hand to her swollen cheek she gingerly got to her feet as the room spun around her.

"I'm coming home Gene" She whispered as she stared at the locked door. She didn't know how but she was defiantly going home.

**A/N more soon. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer not mine :( Sorry for delay in updating. Nearly gave up on this but theres only two more chapters to go.**

**Kick!**

"Wot the bleedin ell are you on about?" Gene bellowed as he marched along the corridor towards the main entrance of the police station. Annie and Ray walked behind him and Sam. All Gene could think about was getting to the Audi and getting to Alex. He tried to focus on what Ray and Annie were telling him but he was certain the information was just rolling around his brain and out the other side. He knew Annie had found something that could lead them to Alex. That was all that mattered.

"Guv" Sam started again as the team came to a halt in the car park. The snow on the floor gave the place a Christmassy glow. Shaz tugged her jacket around her as Chris sighed.

"Let me get this straight Ethel" Gene closed his eyes for a moment. "David Bryan Drake died three years ago. He left his only son a garage. This garage we knew nuffin about"

"That's right" Annie joined in.

"You think my Bolly is in there? Wot if yer wrong? Wot if we get there and this creep has her locked up somewhere else?" Gene sighed. Shaz looked from one officer to another as she waited for Sam or Annie to answer her Guv. When neither did she turned and walked off towards the Audi.

"Oi Grainger! Where the bleedin hell do you think you are going?" Gene called after her. Sharon sighed as she turned around to face her.

"Jus listen to you! When I was missing none of you knew for certain Hughes had me in that shop but you went an ad a look. If Mr Drake did leave that garage to his son then there's a chance she's there. We 'av to look" She held Gene's gaze. He nodded once before following her to his car.

"She's right. Annie, stay here" He didn't look back as Sam turned to his wife and shrugged. Annie pulled her jacket tighter around her before turning back to the station. She sent up a silent prayer that she was right.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex stared at the locked door in front of her. Every cell in her body ached as she tried to find a chink in the door's armour. Her cheek stung and she was certain that a black eye was on the way. She closed her eyes and forced herself to think.

"Everything is significant" She muttered as she ran a hand over the metal lock on the door. She still didn't know who the man who hit her had been but he had seemed familiar. _Who is he? Why is Pete involved? How is he involved? If I'm here had he hurt Molly? I'll kill him. If he's touched her he won't need to worry about Gene. I'll kill him. _Alex kicked out at the door and yelped as her toes collided with the metal. Something gave, she hardly dared hope but something gave way just a little under the pressure of her foot. There was hope.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Annie walked back in to the station leaving the snow covered car park. She hated being left behind but she knew that there was no way she could persuade Gene or Sam to take her on a job at 20 weeks pregnant. Even Alex had been confined to the station when she was carrying Ruby. Sighing she walked in to the main reception and glanced at the security camera.

"Phyllis?"

"Yes luv"

"Evan has the girls doesn't he?"

"Yes luv, despite Molly saying she doesn't need in a babysitter he picked them both up twenty minutes ago" Phyllis smiled "I dunno, that girl. Did you forcing her to have a babysitter at her age is going against her human rights! Kids these days"

"Sounds like Molls" Annie sighed. Her goddaughter was every bit Alex's daughter whatever she said. "Look has anyone questioned Keats yet? I know Gene was going to but he's gone to follow up a lead"

"No luv. He better get a move on with that too. 36 hours and we have to either charge or release him" Annie nodded. She knew the law. Keats had already been in custody for four hours. Time was tickling along.

"Where's Viv?"

"Ee lass I dunno. Didn't he go with the Guv and your Sam?" Annie shook her head

"I'm going to talk to Keats. Might throw him off talking to a DS and a female one. He was always a chauvinist" Annie smiled You fancy joining me?" Annie smirked as Phyllis pursed her lips.

"Gene will av forty fits"

"Gene isn't here"

"No. Well bloody ell lass lets see what the scumbag has to say for himself" She turned and picked up the keys to the interview room and cells. "You set up the Interview Room. I'll get him" Annie smiled. If Sam and Alex was right and everything was significant she was going to help her friend. Alex was coming home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Evan replaced the phone on the hall table as Molly walked up to him. He smiled slightly as he watched his young goddaughter.

"Any news?"

"Not yet"

Molly stared at him. She had known Evan all her life. He was her mum's godfather too and definitely old enough to be her grandfather. She was 13 in a few days time and had never had a reason to distrust him until now.

"You will tell me if mum calls?"

"Of course I will Molly" He rolled his eyes as Molly looked at him sideways. He couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. Molly was definitely her mother's daughter. She nodded once before walking back in to the living room where Ruby was sleeping in her car seat.

"Molly"

"Uncle Evan"

"I'll let you know the moment I hear anything" She nodded as she looked at her baby sister sleeping. Ruby was oblivious to everything around her. The television blared in the background. Molly suddenly had a feeling her uncle Evan was not telling her everything. She made her way in to the bathroom to text Wes. He would know what to do. She knew his dad had a weird job too. She hoped Evan hadn't realised she didn't trust him anymore. She didn't know what would happened if he had. She put the lid of the toilet down and sat down before pulling out the Blackberry she had nagged her mum and Gene to get for months on end.

"It's me. Mum still AWOL. At Evans. Not sure he telling me truth. Ideas?" She pressed the send button and hoped he answered soon. She flushed the unused toilet and ran the tap as her phone shook.

"HI EVAN LIE? COME HERE. ILL ASK DAD"

"NO RUBY HERE"

"SIT TIGHT. KEEP EYE ON HIM I'LL CALL U WEN DAD OME" Molly smiled as she shoved the phone back in her jean pockets before walking back to the living room. She glanced at Ruby as Evan looked up.

"Ok Molly?"

"Yes thanks. Just want my mum and dad home" She curled up on the sofa and stared at the television. She had no idea what the programme was about but she couldn't shake the feeling Evan knew much more about her mother's disappearance that he had told her. Sighing she wondered if the strained relations between him and Gene were influencing her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gene drove through the streets of Fenchurch as the snow began to fall heavier around them. He felt sick. Something was nagging at the back of his mind as Sam and Shaz were silent in the car next to him. He knew Ray, Chris and Viv were in the car behind them but he still had a feeling it was all going wrong.

"We arrested Hughes fair and square" Gene slammed his fist the steering wheel as Sam nodded once. "Then his bleedin brother gets involved and now there's a chance Drake is bezzie mates with bloody Keats of all people! It takes the mick Sam. It really takes the Mick" He swung the car in to what appeared to be a block of disused garages and industrial unit.

"This must be it" Sharon smiled as she unhooked her seatbelt. Sam nodded once as Gene stared straight ahead.

"That's why I made you a DC Shaz! Your ability to see what's in front of you" She rolled her eyes as she stepped out of the car.

"Only problem is which one?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex kicked the door again. She smiled slightly as she saw the small gap in the base of the door. It was clear the door had been patched up. She had never been so glad to see a sliver of light through the damaged door in her life. She kicked it again and resisted the urge to scream out as the pain reverberated through her shin. Tears sprung to her eyes.

"I am coming home" She stepped back as she heard someone outside. It was the first time she had heard anyone apart from the strange man that had hit her earlier.

"Hello?" She shouted through the door. She berated herself as she realised it may have been the strange man coming back to hurt her again.

"Did you 'ear that?" Ray walked away from the team as he heard the sound of something connecting with metal.

Thunk! Alex kicked out again.

"What?" Sam sighed as Ray rolled his eyes.

"That!"

Gene nodded as he walked towards the sound, the snow settled on his coat as the team walked through the rows of garages. All Gene could think was _"I'm coming Bolls. Hold on I'm coming"_

**_A/N thankyou to everyone who has reviewed. I know A2A and LOM fics are beginning to go out of fashion and I nearly gave up on this but please let me know what you think. Should I complete it and is anyone still reading this genre? I have another idea for a fic so I would like to know if anyone is still interested :D Oh and please review thanks!_**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer not mine. **

**Crow Bars and Clues**

Annie stared across the table at the short dark haired man with glasses. She knew Phyllis was glaring at him as he smirked. He folded his arms as he leant back in his chair.

"Well, DS Tyler" He shook his head as Annie stared at him. "I thought the least Gene would extend me the courtesy of interviewing me himself"

"For the benefit of the tape. The time is 21:45 December 23rd.2010. Those present are James Keats. Sergeant Phyllis Dobbs and DS Annie Tyler." Annie held the man's gaze as she spoke. "Mr Keats has waved his right to legal representation at this time"

"Don't need it"

"Mr Keats. I honestly only have one question for you" Annie smiled sweetly. She knew she had his full attention. Jim Keats was not going to be able to lie to her for much longer. She felt Phyllis lean forwards as he looked at her.

"And what question would that be?" Keats had been expecting a long drawn out interview. The fact Annie was not going to go through some grand performance to get him to talk unnerved him a little. Phyllis smiled slightly. She knew why Ray and the others loved this part in a case. She knew they had him.

"Where is DI Alex Hunt?" Annie watched as a momentary flicker of fear passed through his eyes. She held his gaze. The room was silent as the tape whirred on. Annie didn't think he was going to answer, but the smirk had definitely dropped from his face.

"Ask her ex husband"

"I am asking you" Annie stared at him. She was not going to let him win this was too important.

"And Detective. I am telling you" He watched as she narrowed her eyes. "Ask Peter Drake. Or better still why don't you ask Evan White? I believe he is very fond of his Goddaughter"

Phyllis closed her eyes as she realised what Keats was telling her. Annie nodded; the same realisation dawned on her. She prayed she wasn't too late.

"You do understand you are under caution?" Phyllis watched as Keats smirked. The tension was interrupted as a young man walked in to the room.

"Interview suspended at 2200hrs" Annie got up and crossed the room to the young police man. She thanked him before reading the note she had been handed.

"Phyllis, I think we should finish this later" She was out the room before anyone could argue with her.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Sam watched as Ray walked away from the group. He had a very funny feeling that they were in the right place. Chris looked across at Viv as Sharon walked away from them all.

"Shaz?" He called after her. She didn't turn round. Instead she walked towards the blue transit van that was parked at the end of the lane. An overweight man eating a fried egg sandwich sat behind the wheel. She walked up to the driver's window and tapped on it.

"Yeah?" He wiped egg yolk from his chin. She resisted the urge to gag.

"I'm looking for a garage"

"You in the right place then luv" He rolled his eyes as she nodded.

"Was 'opin you'd say that" She smiled "Very particular me see. Looking for a disused garage, not been used proper like since the late 1980s. Used to belong to Bryan Drake" She watched as he frowned.

"Why you looking for it?"

"Why aren't you telling me where it is?" She produced her warrant card as Gene appeared behind her and glared. The driver looked away.

"I dun want no trouble luv" He kept his eyes fixed on the small brunette in front of him. Ray watched the whole exchange from a few feet back and began to realise that maybe they would have been better off if they had left the whole case to the women of CID. While Sam, Ray, Gene and Chris were running round like headless chickens it was Shaz, Annie, Alex and Phyllis that were getting the information.

"No?" Gene barked "Tell us where Drake's bloody garage is then!"

"Up there" He pointed "The one with the patched up door. I did that job meself five years ago. Git never paid me" He started his engine and drove off as Shaz turned to Gene.

"Bloody 'ell Guv" She smiled. Gene nodded once as he turned and ran towards the garage with the broken door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Molly had no idea what she was watching on the television. Ruby had been fed and changed before nodding off to sleep. She was confident her baby sister would sleep until the morning. What she wasn't confident of was whether they were safe with Evan. It was a feeling she wasn't used to. But then Gene had always said it was her that knew too much. She had always been able to just sense when things were not right. Nothing had changed on that score. She glanced across at the sofa where Evan was sat.

"I'm going to bed" She got up and walked out the room as she saw him nod. Something was definitely not right. She pulled out her phone as she reached the spare bedroom. It was time to text Annie. Someone had to know something.

"ANY NEWS?EVAN WEIRD SOMETHING RON."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Annie pulled the phone out of her pocket as Phyllis drove through the streets of Fenchurch. She was beginning to get nervous. No one had heard from Gene or the others since they had left the station. Now Molly was texting her for help. She glanced at Phyllis who was doing a fair impression of a formula 1 racing driver.

"Molly. She's scared"

"Of course the kid is scared. Her mam is missing!" Phyllis swerved to avoid a cyclist. It was a move that would have made Gene proud.

"She's scared of Evan"

"Shit, tell her we're on our way" Annie nodded as she tapped the message in to the phone. Somehow she had to work out a way to get the girls away from Evan without him getting suspicious. She sighed as she tapped the message into the phone.

"STAY WHERE U R. AM COMING TO GET U. U&RUBY R COMIN TO ME 2NITE" She pressed the send key and prayed it was Molly that picked the message up rather than Evan.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex was certain she had broken not only her new boots but her toes as she kicked the door. Someone had to be able to hear her. She rested her forehead against the cold metal as she felt the tears begin to roll down her cheeks. She remembered who the strange man had been. She had known it deep down from the moment she had heard his voice. He had kept his face covered but she had known his voice. She wasn't going to get home again. If she was right, she wasn't sure she wanted to.

"Evan" She shook her head as the tears began to fall. "No"

Xxxxxxx

Gene stopped a few feet away from the garage as he felt Sam and the others stop behind him.

"The Wedding Shop was booby trapped" Chris unhelpfully pointed out. Ray nodded. If it hadn't been for him, they would all have been blown to smithereens. He glanced at his friend.

"Chris, we aint really got time for the bomb squad"

"I aint calling those bloody nancies down 'ere" Gene barked as he walked across to the garage door. Resting hand at shoulder level he had no idea Alex had just done the same. He had no idea she was less than three foot away from him, crying quietly for him and her girls.

"Bolly" He muttered under his breath as Sam's mobile phone bleeped.

"Shit!" Sam read the text message.

"What?" Ray glared at him. He was already trying to work out how to break into the garage when Sam read the text out loud.

"Annie, interviewed Keats. Reckons Drake and Evan are in this with him. Reckons last thing we should have done is let Evan look after the girls. She's on her way there now, with back up" Sam wanted to run. He wanted to be with Annie but as Gene looked at him he realised he had to stay where he was and trust Annie to do her job.

"I bloody knew it!" Gene barked "Ray, Sam you get over 'ere. Sort it out. Viv, you and Chris go wiv em. Shaz wiv me" Shaz nodded as she pointed to a broken skylight.

"Guv" She sighed as she watched the men run back to the cars. "I reckon I could get in there"

Gene smiled for the first time since he had taken the phone call that started the whole case.

"You sure?"

"Can't hurt can it?" She went to walk away as Gene rested his hand on her arm.

"She's in there Shaz" Gene sighed "An if anything appens to you. She'll bloody kill me"

"I know"

"What if?"

"We will get her out Guv. It's Ma'am. We will get her out" Sharon stared at him as she thumped the metal. Gene walked calmly back to his car. There was a crow bar in the boot. Alex was coming home.

**A/N only one more chapter to go. More Galex in the next chapter I promise. Thank you for reviewing and sorry for taking so long to update. Hopefully have last chapter up by next week. Then its on to another story! Thanks again xx**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer I do not own Ashes to Ashes or Life on Mars also one minor blink and you miss it reference to Pretty Woman. Again I do not own it. No copyright infringement intended or should be inferred.**

**The End of the Beginning**

Gene returned from the car with a crow bar in tow. Shaz shook her head as she watched her boss approach the lock up. She could see he was worried sick and angry beyond belief. She stepped back from the metal door as Gene thumped the metal door with the end of the crow bar.

"Bolls! You in there luv?" Gene yelled "Stand back from the door if you can. It's time to go 'ome"

Sharon stood next to him as he yelled. She knew there was a good chance Alex was in the garage. She also knew there was a good chance her DI was injured. She didn't want to point that out to Gene.

"Shaz, get to me car. Bring it as near as you can. Radio Annie, find out what the ell is appening with the kids. I need to know what is going on wiv me girls"

"You want me to drvie the Audi? Your Audi?"

"Yeah, tell anyone else and you'll be back in uniform before yer arse touches the ground" Gene half smiled at her but Sharon had a feeling he was deadly serious. Everyone knew how much he loved the bright red car.

"Yes Guv" she nodded as she ran back to where he had parked the car.

xxxxxxxxx

Alex stared at the door. She was going mad. She wascertain she had heard Shaz and Gene she was certain of it. She would know her husband's voice anywhere. Closing her eyes she did as she was told and stepped back from the door.

"Gene!" She yelled "Gene! Shaz!"

"It's ok Bolls. It's ok" He whispered under his breath. For a moment he was sure he had heard Alex. He heard his name yelled again and almost dropped the crow bar in shock.

He wedged the crow bar in the crook of the door when he realised three thin coloured wires led from the door to a small box where the hinge of the door should have been. He swore profusely as he pulled out his phone. He cursed himself as he realised the one person he knew that had any idea about explosives was heading towards the other side of London.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Annie pulled the car up outside Evan's house and took a deep breath. She knew she had never been a particularly good actress but she needed to pull of an Oscar winning performance if she was to get Ruby and Molly away from Evan. She closed her eyes as she heard Phyllis speak.

"Isn't that skinny bloke Evan related to our Alex?"

"Sort of. He's her Godfather. He's Molly's Godfather too. Brought Alex up after Tim and Christine died" Annie opened her eyes as she looked towards her old friend.

"And that, luv is what makes this 'oole thing so twisted" Phyllis shook her head. "He brought Alex up from what? Six years old? 'e wants to be glad it's me and you that are ere not the Guv"

"Yeah, I'll talk to him. You get the girls" Annie looked up at the window to see Molly holding a sleeping Ruby in her arms. She had never seen the young girl looking so determined. Annie smiled up at the window as Molly waved while trying to hold the baby.

xxxxxx

Sam drove like a madman towards Evan's house. He was worried sick that something would go wrong. He knew Annie was supposed to be on desk duty, he knew there was a good chance she wouldn't listen. He took a corner almost too fast as the car tyres screeched in protest. Ray sent him a look. For some reason he trusted Gene to drive like an idiot but it was worrying when Sam did the same thing. He answered his mobile as Sam's knuckles turned a deathly shade of white as he held the wheel.

"Yeah? Guv?" He paused "Slow down" Ray ignored Sam as he tried to listen to Gene.

"Sounds similar to the one in the bridal shop. Yeah? Timer? No? Shit" Sam cast him a curious look as Ray continued to ignore him. "Is there a small box. Bout the same size as a match box? Good" Ray paused. "Get round it if you can. If you can't cut all three wires. That should disable the damn thing. Either that or kill the lot of you" Ray winced as he heard Gene swear down the phone line. He shook his head. "Joking Guv. Just cut all three wires at exactly the same time. Ok? We're two minutes from Evan's now"

"Right, get me girls from that lanky string of " He sighed as he stopped "Just get Molly and Ruby away from him yeah? Cheers Raymondo" Gene wiped his sleeve away from his face glad that he had sent Shaz back to the car. He held his breath as he pulled his penknife from his pocket and cut all three wires. He hadnt realised he had been holding his breath until he heard Ray almost scream down the phone line.

"Guv? Gene? You still there?"

"Where else would I be? You pillock" Gene snapped.

"It worked" Ray sighed in relief.

"Yes Ray I owe you a pint"

"Or several"

"Yeah" Gene ended the call and began attacking what was left of the door with the crowbar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Evan answered the door to find a very calm looking Annie on his doorstep.

"Annie" He smiled as he ushered her into the house "Any news on Alex?"

"Hi Evan" Annie tried to keep her face neutral "Sorry for calling so late." She was glad Phyllis had remained in the car to text Molly. All Annie had to do was distract Evan long enough to let her get Molly and Ruby out. Annie stepped into the modern living room as Evan kept his back to the door. Annie suddenly felt nervous. She had been in the house a dozen times since she had moved down from Manchester with Sam. She knew the layout of the house well.

"Is there any news on Alex?"

"Yes" Annie lied as she perched on the side of the sofa. "I wanted to tell you myself.

"Annie?"

"Peter Drake has been arrested for attempted murder" Annie lied "Gene and Alex asked me to come and collect the children"

"No Molly is to stay with me" Evan looked horrified.

"Just Molly? What about Ruby?" Annie stood up and straightened her skirt. She knew Molly had left with Ruby and Phyllis. All she had to do was get herself out the house.

"And the baby of course"

"Ruby. Her name is Ruby"

"Oh course"

"Evan" Annie sighed "It's over. Alex is safe. She's with Gene at the station. In case you were about to ask. You remember Alex? The woman who was practically a daughter to you" Annie glared as she shook her head. Brown curls bounced round her face as she spoke.

"What? No" Evan shook his head as Annie walked to the door.

"Yes. Molly and Ruby are in the car with Phyllis." Annie stepped back as Evan grabbed her wrist. "Let me go Evan. Don't make this worse for yourself"

"Annie" He pulled her across the room to him. She hoped Phyllis just took the girls and left as she fell across the room.

"Evan, let me go" Annie barked as Evan held on to her.

"You have to understand" Evan held both her wrists "You have to understand how difficult this is"

"Let me go. I don't have to understand anything" Annie shouted. "I will never understand how you can do this! You brought her up and now what? Sell her out to her ex and Keats? Why Evan? If I must understand then explain it to me" Annie felt her back hit the wall as he gripped her wrists.

"I did what I had to do"

"Is that so?" Ray delivered a sharp punch to Evan's back as the thin man fell to the floor.

"Good timing" Annie smiled as Ray took her hand.

"Cheers, you alright Annie luv" Ray took her hand "Sam is outside with Phyllis. Told him to look after them"

"Bet he took that well"

"Yeah" Ray laughed "Right, I better read the lawyer 'ere is rights"

"If you must" Annie glared.

"My rights? What are you arresting me for" Evan barked.

"Accessory to abduct Alex. Perverting the course of Justice. Being a pompos prat" Ray shrugged as Annie began the caution.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gene swore as he realised he could get through the gap he had created. The rain that had been threatening earlier began to fall as he squeezed through the gap. He could barely see in the dingy half light of the garage.

"Bolls?" He knelt on the floor beside her as she lifted her head.

"You came for me" Alex almost slurred.

"I'll always come for you, you daft bat" Alex smiled as he pushed her hair from her eyes.

"Gene" She smiled slightly.

"Can you stand?"

"Yes" Alex nodded. She felt sick and a little dizzy as she stood up.

"What the Hell happened to your face?" Gene noticed the bruise on her cheek and the bruising under her eye as she leant heavily against him.

"Got hit. What is it with you men? How come you all know exactly where to hit so that it feels like your face is about ot explode?" Alex winced as she took a step forward. Her foot burned as she tried to take a step forward.

"Not all men Alex. Not me" She nodded as she felt him brush her hair from her face. "Come on, you aint gonna be able to walk far" He scooped her up in his arms as he carried her out of the lock up. "Lets get the girls and go home"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N Just another chapter and an epilogue to go now x Please review.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer not mine. I do not own Ashes to Ashes. If I did there would be more than 3 series! Thank you for all the encouragement. This is the penultimate chapter before starting What Makes A Man. (provisonal title!)**

**Home**

Sharon Grainger was a good Catholic girl. Always had been. As she stopped the car as near to the garage as she could possibly get it she whispered the Rosary that her mother had taught her when she was much younger than Molly was now. She kept the engine running as she whispered. She closed her eyes for a moment as she saw Gene carry Alex towards the car. Leaning over she opened the door for him as he settled Alex in the passenger seat.

"Oh my God Ma'am" Sharon stared at her.

"Hi Shaz" She smiled slightly as she saw her young friend stare at her bruises.

"Who did that to you?" Shaz bit her bottom lip, angry that Alex had been the focus of yet more violence. It seemed trouble followed Alex just about everywhere she went.

"Long story" Alex coughed, her own voice sounded harsh after not being used for so long.

"Shaz luv, let me drive me own bleedin car" Gene watched as Shaz blushed before jumping out of the driver's seat to let him in.

"Right, have you spoken to Sammy boy or that Chris of yours?" Gene threw the car into gear as he headed towards the station.

"Yeah" Shaz couldn't take her eyes off Alex as she spoke. "Yeah I spoke to Phyllis actually"

"And?"

"And Annie and Sam are bringing the girls to the station. Ray and Chris have an address for Peter Drake" Shaz bit her bottom lip.

"Oh God" Alex closed her eyes. She was finding it hard to believe what had started as a straightforward but horrible case for the team had turned into a case where two female officers had been abducted, Gene had nearly gone mad and Annie had put herself in the line of fire at almost 20 weeks pregnant. It didn't bare thinking about. Now her ex husband, Jim Keats and the Hughes brothers seemed to be conspiring against them. _Against me! How did Evan get involved in all this. _She rested her head against the car seat as she wondered just how Evan had been caught up in the web. She couldn't believe the man that had taken her in and brought her up as his own could be part of a plan to destroy her and her family. She opened her eyes as she felt Gene touch her hand.

"Bolls? You ok?"

"I wil be, when I see the girls I will be" He squeezed her hand.

"Yeah me to Alex. Me too" He whispered as they reached the station car park. Sharon had the sense to remain quiet as she sat in the back of the bright red Audi. She smiled slightly, wondering if she would ever be lucky enough to have the kind of relationship with Chris that Alex and Gene shared. They looked out for each other. _Chris doesn't see me like that. I'm his girlfriend thats all. Gene and Alex they are the real thing I reckon, like Sam and Annie._ She folded her arms and sighed, not in the slightest bit jealous. Just pleased that the DCI and his DI were together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Molly was angry and exhausted. Ruby had slept through everything. She was still in the car seat Phyllis had got from Alex and Gene's house. The older woman watched the baby sleep as Molly rested her head on her folded arms.

"You alright luv?" Phyllis turned to the young girl.

"Yeah" Molly yawned

"You worked it out didn't you?" Phyllis was proud of the young girl. Molly shrugged her shoulders.

"I just thought it was weird. You know? Mum was in hospital for ages and Evan was really worried. I mean really worried."

"We all were" Annie walked in as Molly nodded.

"I know" Molly smiled at her "But then we were watching telly in the living room. Ruby was sleeping and it just didn't feel right. It was like he was waiting for something. At first I thought he was just waiting for someone to ring him to say mum was ok. But then I went to get some juice from the kitchen and saw Evan's mobile on the table. I know I shouldn't have but I picked it up" Molly glanced at Annie, she was sure she was going to be told off.

"You looked in the phone?" Annie smiled

"Yeah. My father's number was in there. I thought it was because Evan helped with Dad adopting me. But then I read the text messages. They were from him about mum. About getting me away from mum. How the adoption wasn't final and if Evan didn't help then he would tell mum about what happened when she was little. I put the phone in my pocket. Thought it might be useful" She pulled it out and gave it to Annie.

"You are a proper little Nancy Drew!" Phyllis laughed as Molly smiled back.

"The adoption will go through wont it? I mean Gene is my dad isn't he?" Molly bit her lip as Phyllis and Annie both nodded.

"Course I am luv" Gene stated as the young girl spun on her heel.

"Mum!" She was in Alex's arms before Alex could say a word. Gene shook his head and smiled.

"Right, that phone is evidence" He pointed to the small Nokia as Phyllis pulled evidence bags from the back of her desk drawer. "Now where is that idiot husband of yours?" He looked at Annie.

"About now, he's interviewing Evan with Viv. Ray and Chris have just picked up Drake. They are on the way back here" Annie glanced towards her friend. She didn't like the way she involuntarily tightened her hold on Molly or the way she flinched when Pete's name was mentioned.

"Good, right" Gene sighed "I think Sam can manage here for a bit"

"Gene?" Alex looked up.

"Police station no place for kids" He ushered Alex and the girls back to the Audi as Annie smiled.

"Dad?" Molly stared at him

"I'm taking you three 'ome luv." Molly nodded as Ruby began to wake up. "Oh and you titch have got great timing" He picked up the car seat containing Ruby as the nine month old baby displayed her best gummy grin. Alex rolled her eyes. It was clear both her girl's were Daddy's girls. For a moment she felt sorry for any future boyfriends her daughters may think of having.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam walked through the station's myriad of corridors as he thought about what Evan had said. _He's Alex's biological father? That's why Tim tried to kill the whole family all those years ago? He found out about the affair and Alex's true paternity? Bloody Hell wonders if Alex knows? It's going to be thrown in her face in Court. What a mess! What a bloody mess! _He shook his head as he saw Annie walk towards him.

"Hi" She beamed

"Hello" Sam ran his eyes over her as she blushed. "Where's Alex and the Guv?"

"He took her and the girls home. Mind you I think Alex should have gone to hospital. Shaz said she was in a bit of a state when Gene found her" Annis narrowed her eyes. She was worried about her friend and equally angry.

"Good, she probably needs a rest" He leant against the door as Annie frowned. "What?"

"Here" Annie took his hand and rested it on her swollen abdomen. Sam smiled as he felt his child kick.

"Going to play for Man U that one" He smiled at the expression on Annie's face.

"And what if we have a girl?" Sam shrugged at her words.

"She'll play for Man U ladies" Annie rolled her eyes as Sam pulled her in for a kiss "I love you" he whispered as Annie stared at him.

"Sam?" She bit her bottom lip as he rested his forehead on hers.

"It's going to be messy Annie. The court case after all this. Gene and Alex are going to need their friends around them" He closed his eyes as he felt Annie nod against him.

"We'll be here. She does know you know, about Evan and her mother."

"Does she know he's her father?" Sam sighed "Evan was being blackmailed. Drake said he had to help Keats destroy Fenchurch East CID and get Molly away from Alex or he's make sure everyone knew what happened between Evan and her"

"Oh God. That explains motive" Annie sighed.

"Yeah" Sam opened his eyes as he felt Annie step back. "She doesn't know does she?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Molly had practically fallen asleep in the car on the way home. Gene smiled as he realised he was the only person awake. They had been home less than an hour and both children were snoring softly as he checked on them. The thought Evan had been involved in a plot so intricate that it could really have destroyed everything Gene cared about made him feel sick. The women in his house were the only people he cared about. Alex, Molly and Ruby were his priority and he couldn't understand Evan being prepared to hurt Alex the way he had. _He's practically her father. Same as me with Molly. Blood means nothing. They are both my girls. _He shook his head as he reached his bedroom. The darkness of the room soothed him as he crept towards the bed.

"Gene?" Alex was clearly having a nightmare.

"I'm here luv" He whispered as he slipped in to the bed beside her.

"No" Alex muttered as Gene shook her slightly. She opened her eyes to see him brushing her dark hair away from her face.

"It's ok. It's over" He hoped he wasn't lying.

"I" Alex met his eyes as she tried to control her breathing. Her pulse raced dangerously fast in her chest. "He was trying to take my girls. I couldn't stop him. You weren't there" Alex looked at his bare chest as she spoke. She knew it was a nightmare. Her mind playing tricks.

"Bolls, listen to me" He tilted her chin so she had to look him in the eye "Ruby is asleep, baby monitor is on. Molly is snoring her head off." He ran his hand along her bare arm "And as for me, you daft bat. I ain't going anywhere. You are stuck with me"

"Even though I'm a mouthy posh tart?" Alex smiled, remembering one of their early and more colourful arguments.

"Yes, even though you are mouthy and posh" Gene smiled "I love yer you daft bat"

"Gene, you are such a romantic" She smiled at him as tears filled her eyes. "God Gene I was scared. I mean really scared. He had our girls" She screwed her eyes shut.

"I know. You weren't the only one either. It's over Bolls. Just us now, just us four. Nothing going to change that" He kissed her as he felt her pull her to him. Suddenly sleep was the furthest thing from his mind.

"Promise" Alex almost whispered as she pulled out of the kiss. She felt rather than heard Gene answer.

"Promise"

**A/N Enough Galex? Just the epilogue to tidy the loose ends and then the next story if anyone is interested. Thank you all for the lovely reviews. PS I am sure I got Alex's mum's name wrong.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer I do not own Ashes to Ashes or Life on Mars**

**Resolution**

Annie sat typing up the reports from the case, they were still waiting to hear from the Crown Prosecution Service regarding what could happen to Keats. She just hoped that the CPS didn't go easy on Keats because he was a former police officer. She sighed as Ray placed a mug of coffee on her desk.

"Before you go on about it that is decaff" He watched as she smiled. Ray never failed to surprise her. When the other men weren't there he was the kindest man anyone could hope to meet. Out of all the men in CID, including her Sam it was Ray that had the best manner with the many victims and families they came across, surprisingly enough for the team's resident action man he had always been able to create a rapport with the children they met. Molly and Ruby loved him.

"Thank you Ray" Annie smiled.

"Well, dun want that 'usband of yours going on and on about caffeine being bad for pregnant women" Ray shrugged as Annie shook her head and smirked.

"Oh that's thoughtful" She watched as he pulled a face.

"Shut up you daft mare"

"Yes Ray" Annie laughed as he tried and failed to suppress a grin. Both friends fell silent as Chris and the others began walking into the Squad Room. Sam looked like he hadn't slept all night, Annie could vouch that was the case. Gene walked straight past the team into his office as Alex slipped into her seat. Her bruises still evident as she tried to brush her hair in front of her face to hide them.

"Alex?" Annie looked across at her.

"Hi"

"You could have taken the day off" Annie suggested as Sam nodded. He couldn't help but stiffle a yawn.

"So could you Sam" Annie laughed as Alex spoke to her husband. "Sam Tyler, what kept you awake last night?"

Chris and Ray jeered as Alex spoke. Annie rolled her eyes. It was far from what Chris' lurid imagination had been. She watched her husband as he logged on his computer.

"Just thinking, all the loose ends. How Keats got so many people to do what he wanted. We have to make this stick" He yawned again as Shaz sighed, got up and went to make some caffinated coffee. He smiled in gratutude as she yelled if anyone wanted coffee.

"Oh it'll stick alright" Gene shouted from his office doorway. "It'll stick if I 'ave to nail it to his body bloody arse"

Alex turned and closed her eyes. She knew Gene was still upset. That he had been worried sick about her and the kids. After everything, it was Evan's betrayal that nearly killed her. He had been like a father to her, it still made her feel sick that the lawyer had not only been involved with Keats and the Hughes brothers but had conspired with her ex husband to destroy everything she cared about. She could believe it of Pete but not of Evan. Yet it had been Evan that had given her the black eye she was currently trying to cover up. Gene glanced at Shaz before turning back to Alex.

"Guv" The youngest member of the team looked up.

"Yes Shaz"

"Peter Drake"

"What about him?" Alex answered.

"He wants to talk to Alex"

"No" Gene spat. "Over my dead body"

"Gene" Alex could see that Gene's blood pressure was so high at the moment, he was in danger of having a stroke.

"Bolls, you really want to spend time in the same room as that man?" Gene could hardly believe it.

"I want to ask him why" Alex knew no one else in the room would understand. "And seeing as I don't want you on murder charges I think I should see him on my own"

Gene stared at her. He had known the questions Alex would have would be eating away at her. He glared at her as he pondered what she had said. Sam and Annie glanced at each other. They knew Alex was right, Gene would barely be able to stop himself from killing Drake and Evan. It was the reason Sam had taken Chris with him to interview the lawyer.

"No way, no bleedin way" Gene tried his best not to shout.

"He's right Alex" Ray backed his friend up. "You speak to him and the CPS will throw it out. The defence would have a field day. You can't do this on your own"

"Evan tried to take my daughters" Alex took a deep breath. "He lied to me my entire life and he has helped Peter. I am never going to get the truth from Evan. It had to be Peter"

"Alex" Gene narrowed his eyes.

"Guv, I'll go with her" Ray watched as Annie nodded.

xxxxxxxxxx

Phyllis glared at the teenage shoplifter in front of her. She was not enjoying her time on the desk. Glancing at the young PC next to the teenager she couldn't help but think it was heartbreakingly sad that the girl in front of her was stealing. She looked no older than Molly.

"Ray?" She looked up as Ray walked towards her.

"Phyllis luv, I need an interview room. Me and Alex are going to talk to Drake"

"You and Alex?"

"Problem Phyllis?" Alex smiled sweetly as she joined them. The teenage shoplifter was long forgotten.

"No, no luv, if that's what you want" Phyllis handed over the key "Room 4 is free"

"Thanks" Ray followed Alex towards the room as Phyllis arranged for Drake to be brought from the cells.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gene sat at his desk, he knew he should have been writing reports, returning the DAC's phone calls and getting ready for the meetings he had later in the week. He couldn't concentrate on anything other than what was going on in Interview Room number 4. He had known Drake had been violent, cheated on Alex and basically ignored Molly from the day she was born but he couldn't help but worry that she'd see something in Drake she didn't see in him. He knew he was being ridiculous but he couldn't help it. Drake was the same age as Alex for starters. Had been to university the same as she had. _Yet he had helped Keats arrange all this. Why? That is the one question I can't get my head around. Because Molly wants me to adopt her? It's days away from being finalised. Too late to stop it now. _He threw his pen on the table in front of him, if one thing was certain the Manc Lion didn't show anyone how insecure he really was. It had taken him almost six months to ask her out properly. _Dover bloody sole. I can do soul Bolly. _He closed his eyes at the memory. He looked up to see Annie stood in his office doorway.

"Gene"

"Tyler"

"Stop worrying" She smiled as she turned and closed the office door "I've known Alex for years. She's ok, she can handle herself and Ray is there"

"Ray is being there, that's the reason to be worried" Gene smirked.

"Fair point" Annie laughed as she left the office.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ray sat next to Alex in Interview Room 4. The empty room was almost eerie as Ray glanced towards Alex.

"Why are you doing this Alex?"

"Could ask you the same question"

"I've known Gene forever. He wont say anything but you being in the same room as Peter Drake will just about kill him. Especially if he knew you were on your own. And anyway, you're a mate" He shrugged.

"I can see what Mia sees in you" Alex smiled.

"Soft mare"

Alex couldn't help but smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Evan was worried that Drake would tell Alex the truth. He knew she knew he had an affair with Caroline, but he didn't know if she knew about her true paternity. He wasn't really sure how Drake and Keats had found out. He sighed as he let himself be led out of the room.

"Drake" Evan yelled as Viv walked him back to the cell. Peter Drake looked up and smirked as the older man called him. Ray and Alex sat nex to each other as they heard the shouting from the corridor outside. She was sure for a moment she had heard Gene's voice. Ray sighed as she marched towards the door. He followed her, aware that they were probably walking into the mother of all showdowns.

"Alex" Ray sighed as he followed her.

"Peter" Alex stepped out the room into the middle of both men.

The silence was deafening as she stared at her ex husband. Gene and Sam appeared in the corridor as Phyllis cursed. Peter Drake smirked as Alex walked up to him. She completely ignored Evan.

"I thought you wanted to talk to me" Alex spoke to her ex husband for the first time in years.

"Alexandra"

"You were able to do that in the garage. You had plenty of time to say what you wanted when you kidnapped me from the station" Alex stared. "But I didn't get the chance to say what I wanted"

"Bolls" Gene stepped forward as Drake narrowed his eyes.

"I'm not scared of you anymore Pete. I've got everything I need and Gene is twice the man you could ever hope to be. Stay away from me, stay away from my family. You aren't wanted here by me or mine and Gene's girls" Alex walked past Drake as Gene smiled.

"You heard the lady" Gene stared at the younger man as Viv dragged him back to the cells. Sam and Ray ushered Evan back to the cells leaving Alex and Gene alone.

"Gene" Alex smiled as Gene pulled her into his arms.

"You meant that?"

"Course I did. I love you" Alex smiled as Gene tightened his hold on her.

"You know about him and Evan?"

"Yeah, don't care Gene" Alex smiled "Aslong as you, me and our girls are together nothing else matters"

**A/N well that's all follks. Please review x (ps I am not sure about the ending)**


End file.
